Danke
by Melu102
Summary: Gracias, por darme absolutamente todo sin pedirme algo a cambio. Gracias, por vivir junto a mí esta enorme aventura a la que se le llama "vida". Gracias, por donarme tu luz cuando la mía se escapa lejos. Gracias, por amarme como siempre lo has hecho. [Elricest]
1. Chapter 1

Holu~ Me alegra muchísimo poder presentarles el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia (que de nueva no tiene nada porque la vengo pensando desde julio XD) que se llamará:

-Redoblantes por favor Anacleto

-*redoblantes*

-Gracias Anacleto… ¡Danke! Un placer señoras y señores. XD

Bien, necesito hacer bastantes aclaraciones sobre esto (pero algunas las dejo abajo para no spoilearles toda la madre)

La primera aclaración: Esta historia va a ser larga, muy larga, muuy larga (¿ya dije larga? Xd)

La segunda: Contiene personajes tanto de la segunda temporada como de la primera, así que si no te viste alguna de las dos, te va a costar un poco entender, pero mientras hayas visto la segunda vamos bastante bien.

La tercera: Publico con los datos del teléfono (movistar para ser exactos) pos porque no tengo internet wifi, y como vivo en Rafael Calzada/Resembool/medio de la nada, anda para la m#$rda, así que me van a tener que esperar un poquitín para poder publicar (no me maten a mí, maten a movistar xd), lo cual serán algunas horas o más, pero nada d días, a menos que me venga la vagancia o falta de inspiración, que esperemos no pase XDD

Y por ahora creo que no hay más, a medida que necesite aclarar algo ya se los iré comentando. Vamos con el Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist le pertenecen a nuestra querida vaquita Hiromu Arakawa, si fueran míos, probablemente el Elricest seria canon XD

Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi, o más bien shonen ai, así como también incesto, así que si no te gusta, te advierto, antes de que te traumes.

Puede que al publicar el fic me hayan borrado algún que otro guion o signo de puntuación, así como también puede que tenga alguna falta de ortografía, pido disculpas en caso de que pase.

Y mientras escucho "Hitomi no Juunin" les dejo el capítulo.

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 01

Obscuro, absolutamente todo se encontraba obscuro, contemplé lo único que mis ojos podían divisar en todo el lugar, dirigiendo la mirada hacia mis manos que, por alguna razón, se encontraban temblorosas. Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, me giré en un instante, encontrándome con dos obres morados que me miraban fijamente.

Mi pecho se contrajo bruscamente ante la penetrante mirada del él, logrando que una extraña expresión se formase en mi rostro, generando como consecuencia que mi compañero sonriese de esa forma tan sádica y peculiar que siempre solía mostrar.

-Te ves asustado ¿nee chibi? Creíste que moriría fácilmente ¿No es así? – Sonrió aún más al notar que mi expresión cambiaba drásticamente ante sus palabras, concretando una risa que sobrepasaba toda la cordura que antes hubiese tenido.

-¡PUES TE EQUIVOCASTE! ¡ESCORIA! – Envy soltó un grito feroz, desvaneciéndose al instante, dejándome solo, y con la respiración agitada.

Frente mío, volvió a aparecer otra figura, esta vez se trataba del Führer Czerny Dussek, con su típica mirada altanera, observándome con desdén.

-Buenos días, alquimista de Acero. – Respondí elevando mi mano derecha hacia mi frente, aun con cautela, él nunca me había inspirado confianza en lo absoluto.

-Dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra su hermano pequeño? – Nuevamente, aquella desagradable sensación comenzó a aparecer en mi cuerpo, dejándome difícilmente cuerdo.

-¿Por qué pregunta por él, señor Führer? - Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, volviéndome a dejar confundido, alterado.

-¿Dónde está Alphonse? ¿¡QUE DIABLOS HA HECHO CON ÉL!?

-¿De qué está hablando? Si fue usted mismo el que logró tal atrocidad, fue su culpa, Acero.

-¿¡DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTA HABLANDO!?

-Preséncialo tú mismo, Acero. – Tal como Envy había hecho antes, el Führer también se desvaneció, dejándome por olvidada vez consecutiva, totalmente confundido. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuché una muy reconocible voz detrás de mí. Era Alphonse, llamándome con su pacifica e inquebrantable dulzura.

-Al que suerte que estas aqu-

Me estremecí de tal manera, que incluso pude sentir mis pupilas contraerse del espanto. Su piel era tan pálida como un blanco papel, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa tranquila, mientras que de su comisura surcaba un hilo carmesí, que no se detenía. Sus manos se elevaron hasta llegar hacia mis mejillas. Frías, sus manos eran tan frías que podían calar mis huesos sin problema alguno.

-¿Por qué, nii-san? – Aun seguía sonriendo, solo que ahora, un semblante de angustia se creaba en su rostro.

No podía siquiera contestarle, un nudo se creaba en mi garganta mientras me martirizaba cada segundo al no poder presenciar aquel hermoso brillo en sus ojos, pues había desaparecido, ahora se encontraban apagados, sin vida… muertos.

-¿Por qué?... - Su expresión fue cambiando lentamente a una de tristeza, mientras empezaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

-¡Alphonse! ¡ALPHONSE!

Desperté finalmente, encontrándome a mí mismo sobre la cama, con sudor frio recorriendo toda mi espalda, agitado, mientras mi pecho palpitaba demasiado rápido. Escuché pasos desesperadamente rápidos subir por las escaleras, para luego ver como la puerta de la habitación se abría fuertemente, azotándose contra la pared. En cuestión de segundos, Alphonse se encontraba frente mío.

-Nii-san ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sus ojos reflejaban un gran semblante de preocupación. Sus ojos, de un hermoso color pardo, poseían su brillo característico de siempre, no eran vacíos, no estaban… muertos.

Tomé sus manos, guiándolas hacia mis mejillas. Suaves, cálidas, no eran blancas como el papel, ni frías como el hielo. Las mantuve allí unos segundos, necesitaba tocarlas, sentirlas. Como conociendo cada parte de mis pensamientos, Al comenzó a acariciar mis ahora, mojadas mejillas debido a las lágrimas, levanté mi vista encontrándome con una bella sonrisa de parte suya. Observé su rostro, tranquilo, alegre y pacifico al mismo tiempo, lleno de color, de seguro habrá de haber sido mi pura imaginación, pero juré haber visto un ligero sonrojo en su semblante, que lograba hacerme sonreír.

-Tuviste un mal sueño ¿Verdad? – Ahora se dedicaba a quitar los flecos sobrantes de mi rostro y a secar suavemente mis lágrimas. Asentí ante su pregunta, él besó mi frente y se dedicó completamente a escuchar lo que tenía que contarle.

Le comenté todo lo que había presenciado en aquel obscuro lugar mientras Al escuchaba cada palabra con mucha atención, comprensivo, preocupado cada vez que me acercaba aún más al final. Al finalizar, él me abrazó fuertemente, acariciando tanto mis cabellos como mi espalda con total suavidad. No pude evitar soltar aquellas lagrimas que me había contenido entre la explicación. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y al cabo de unos minutos, expresé:

-No me dejes nunca Al, por favor. – Le miré a los ojos rogándole, dejando ver tanto mis lágrimas como mis obres hinchados por ellas. Él sonrió, secándolas nuevamente y depositando otro beso sobre mi frente.

-Tranquilo nii-san, prometo que nunca voy a dejarte. Ahora deja ya de pensar en cosas tan horribles. Mejor deberías darte un baño, iré a preparártelo. – Me dijo, mientras se levantaba del piso para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Gracias Al, pero creo que llegaré tarde al-

-Oh no, no te preocupes, aún es temprano. – Respondió, sonriéndome y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Me dispuse a salir de la cama un poco abrumado aun por el asunto. Intenté no prestarle demasiada atención, después de todo, solo lograría sentirme peor y de seguro haría sentir mal a Al también.

Me di un largo y refrescante baño, al salir miré mis ropas Sonriendo ante el escenario que se formaba frente a mí.

-Es cierto, hoy es el día….

~~~~~~~~~~Alphonse~~~~~~~~~~

Me encontraba preparando el desayuno para nii-san y para mí, cuando escuché los pasos de Ed bajando por las escaleras, al descender sonreí de inmediato.

-Vaya, ¡Le queda perfecto, Coronel Elric!

-Gracias… Al.

Solté una pequeña risa ante su sonrojo, hoy era el primer día de mi nii-san con su cargo como coronel y no solo eso, ¡Sería la primera persona en obtener el título de coronel a los 19 años! Yo me encontraba realmente feliz, a diferencia de él, que se molestaba bastante puesto que no le gustaba llevar el uniforme militar. Antes le permitían no usarlo, pero gracias a su nuevo cargo y a las exigencias del nuevo Führer, el señor Czerny Dussek, nii-san debía llevarlo obligatoriamente. Tal vez el menos beneficiado aquí fue el señor Mustang, quien estuvo a punto de reemplazar al parlamento convirtiéndose en el nuevo Führer, pero debido a la llegada del señor Dussek, tuvo que ser degradado a general, quedándose entonces Dussek con el cargo que debió tener Roy-san.

Preparé el desayuno, ambos lo disfrutamos entre risas y anécdotas, hablando de nada en especial y todo al mismo tiempo. Al terminar, mi hermano sostuvo su cabello en una coleta y dio un gran suspiro.

-Bien… Deséame suerte Al. – Expresó él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Ah espera, vamos juntos. – Le respondí yo, mientras me quitaba el delantal para acompañarlo

-No, no y no, quédate aquí, ya has hecho suficiente hoy, no quiero molestarte… y además no pienso dejar que estés cerca de Dussek, me da mala espina ese idiota. – Dijo nii-san tomándome de los hombros y sentándome nuevamente en la silla.

-Pero no es ninguna molestia nii-san, y no creo que el señor Dussek sea una mala persona, es un poco serio pero tiene un buen sentido del humor. Tal vez deberías charlar un poco más con él. ¡Ya verás cómo se llevan mejor!

-Amm, no lo sé… han pasado unos 3 años y aún no me acostumbro a ese tipo. ¡Ah mira que tarde es! Nos vemos Al. – Depositó un suave beso en mi frente y salió por la puerta a toda prisa.

Un suspiro se escapó por mi garganta, seguido de una sonrisa. Sin ninguna razón aparente, el recuerdo de aquel día hace tres años llegó a mi mente.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" – El semblante asustado de Dante adornaba todo su rostro, pero no podía permitirse demostrarlo, por lo que intentaba sin logro alguno mantenerse firme en cuanto mi metálico cuerpo se acercaba al frio de mi hermano.

-"Mi hermano aún no está muerto." – Como omitiendo cualquier rastro que la realidad pudiese ejercer sobre mí, me negué rotundamente a la idea de que aquella persona tan impórtate ahora se encontrase en el suelo, frio, sin vida.

-"¿Ves? Todavía está caliente." – Acaricié su mejilla, que a pesar de que en ese momento no me encontraba del todo cuerdo, podría jurar que sentía el calor de mi hermano bajo el cuero de mis manos, estaba ahí, seguía vivo.

-"Su alma sigue estando dentro de la puerta. Solo tengo que traerla de vuelta. Tal y como él hizo conmigo."

-"¡No lo hagas! – El semblante de Dante se tornó serio, asustado. Intentando todavía mantenerse firme. –"Si haces eso-"

-"¡YO!... Mucha gente fue sacrificada cuando me convertí en piedra filosofal…No. Quizás yo morí ese día."

-"Al…" – Rose se mantenía constantemente al margen de la situación, al igual que Envy, solo que este tenía una notoria cara de enfado, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

-"Por eso…" – No pude terminar, pues como lo supuse, Envy se abalanzo contra mí. Antes de que pudiese lograr hacer algo, junté mis manos, logrando que el esfuerzo de Dante por mantenerse firme se derrumbase.

-"Esto será peligroso" – La habitación se llenó de luz en solo un instante, dejando ver miles y miles de círculos de transmutación por toda su estructura. Lo último que pude divisar, fue la sorpresa en el semblante de Envy, para luego envolverse el escenario en un pálido blanco.

-"Nii-san…"

De un momento a otro me encontré frente a la puerta, giré mi vista hacia un lado, encontrándome con Dante, quien me miraba aterrorizada.

-"¿Qué diablos hago aquí en este lugar? ¡Contéstame pedazo de lata inservible!" – La puerta se abrió entonces, dejando ver sus penetrantes ojos violáceos por todo su interior. Infinidades de brazos salieron de allí y sujetaron con fuerza a Dante, arrastrándola hacia su interior.

-"No… ¡No! ¡NO, NO, NO, NOO!" – Los desgarradores gritos de Dante callaron en cuanto los brazos la absorbieron por completo. Nuevamente, la paz reinó por todo el lugar. Hasta que una distorsionada voz habló desde la puerta.

-"Quieres que utilice a la vieja y a la piedra a cambio de algo ¿Verdad?" – Asentí en silencio y con determinación.

-"Revive a mi hermano, por favor" – Expresé, casi con la voz quebrada.

-"¿Qué hay de tu cuerpo? ¿Lo quieres también?" – Preguntó entonces, con su voz aun distorsionada y neutra. Asentí nuevamente.

-"Bien, entra entonces."

Aquellos brazos salieron nuevamente de la puerta, sujetándome y llevándome hacia dentro, solo que esta vez sin opresión alguna, ya que solo me dejaba llevar. No sabía exactamente en qué lugar me encontraba en este momento, solo sabía que sentía haber estado aquí y en esta misma situación anteriormente. En solo cuestión de segundos, conocimientos de todo tipo vinieron a mi mente tal vez, demasiado de repente, puesto que pude sentir como la cabeza que no poseía en cualquier momento explotaría. Junto con la información vinieron mis recuerdos, de los cuales la mayoría los había perdido debido a la separación de mi alma con mi cuerpo.

Lo siguiente fue no sentir absolutamente nada, solo aquella sensación de que esta vez, de verdad mi existencia empezaba a desvanecerse. Perdía todo tipo de percepción que pudiese haber quedado antes. Tan cerca de la muerte y a la vez, tan cerca de la vida, era como estar exactamente sobre la línea que separaba ambas. De nuevo la conciencia vino a mí, despertándome con un dolor realmente muy intenso, intenso y desgarrador, pero tan añorado era ese sentimiento que no poseía hace años, que incluso una daga en el pecho seria como una caricia para mí.

Lo demás simplemente no pude recordarlo, la información en mi mente había sido demasiada como para poder almacenar también aquello.

No supe exactamente cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero me sentía realmente exhausto, como si no hubiese descansado en miles de años. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con el semblante preocupado de Rose, mirándome atentamente.

-"Chicos, santo cielo ¡habéis despertado!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bieen~ lo dejamos acá por ahora, ¿les gustó? ¿No? ¿Qué me quieren golpear? Bueno, en ese caso Anacleto puede reemplazarme ¿No, Anacleto?

-…

-¿Anacleto?

-…

-Zeh scapoh ehl phuto

Si les pareció aburrido, tengan en cuenta que es el prólogo, así que tengo que armar una base para después meterme a fondo, así que espérenme un poquito.

Bieen~ vamos con las aclaraciones:

Cuarta: Czerny Dussek es un personaje nuevo creado por mua, y no les digo más porque si no spoileo xd

Quinta: Si, esa era Dante, y si, también cambié el final de la primera temporada, pero no me maten, les prometo que tendrá un buen uso :"v

Y terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	2. Chapter 2

Holu~ Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta súper sexy nueva historia (okno xd) y decirles que se me olvido aclarar algo en el primer capítulo:

~~~(Nombre del personaje)~~~ : esto significa quien está narrando en ese momento.

~~~~~~: Y este significa que es narración general.

Los recuerdos van con comillas y eso XD espero se haya entendido bien, si no, discúlpenme xdd

(¿Es necesario poner el disclaimer si ya lo puse en el primer capítulo? Porque me da pereza XD)

En fin, que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 002

-"Chicos, santo cielo ¡habéis despertado!" – Su semblante de preocupación rápidamente cambió a uno de alivio y alegría.

Me levanté con extrema pesadez, apoyando mis manos en el suelo para impulsarme, de repente sentí algo frio… Sí, no estaba loco, podía sentirlo. Miré mis manos, eran humanas, de una piel tan tersa como solía tener tiempo atrás. Si mi cuerpo había regresado, eso quería decir que mi hermano también lo había hecho. Giré entonces mi vista hacia un lado, encontrándome con unos hermosos obres dorados llenos de vida. Instantáneamente una humedad invadió mis mejillas, gruesas lágrimas de felicidad salían de mis ojos.

-"Al…" – Me miraba realmente sorprendido, como si sintiera que estuviese soñando, luego comenzó a llorar también.

-"Nii-san… ¡Nii-san!"

Me abalancé sobre él con gran intensidad y sin cuidado. Estaba vivo, estaba aquí, a mi lado, correspondiendo a mi abrazo con la misma intensidad que yo le había entregado, derramando lagrimas con la misma fuerza con la que yo lo hacía, depositando al igual que yo su cabeza sobre mi hombro. No pude siquiera imaginarlo y pude entender perfectamente desde ese momento, que por más que lo intentase miles de veces, yo jamás podría pasar ni un segundo vivo si Ed no estuviese en este mundo, no lo soportaría, ni ahora ni nunca.

Nii-san sostuvo mis mejillas entre sus manos, y depositó besos llenos de desesperación y alegría por mi frente, mejillas, ojos y sucesivamente. Estaba tan feliz de poder sentirle nuevamente, había extrañado tanto poder sentir su calor todo este tiempo, que realmente me había olvidado de llorar por varios minutos. Finalmente y luego de unos minutos, se separó de mí, expresando una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Al… ¿Qué paso? Yo no debería estar aquí." – Su cara se tornó seria al decir la última frase. Miré a mí alrededor, todo se encontraba en un estado realmente deplorable, un poco más atrás de nii-san habían dos marcas negras en el suelo, como si algo se hubiese quemado allí, seguramente habrán de haber sido Envy y Gluttony, que debido a la reacción alquímica se carbonizaron por completo. Desvié mi vista de allí, era realmente doloroso ver aquello, me encontré con Rose, quien ahora estaba ayudando a Wrath para que pudiese levantarse.

-"Al… contéstame." – Rápidamente desvié la vista hacia Ed, quien ahora sujetaba suavemente mis manos, mirándome comprensivamente.

-"Lo siento nii-san, estabas muriendo, arrastre a Dante dentro de la puerta y la utilicé tanto a ella como a la piedra para poder recuperar lo que perdimos." – Miré entonces hacia el brazo derecho de Ed, el cual seguía siendo un automail, por lo que supuse que su pierna también lo era. –"Pero creo que no pude hacer mucho por ti… perdóname Ed."

-"Tonto, no necesito ni mi pierna ni mi brazo, me basta y sobra con estar vivo y tenerte completo a mi lado." – Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios para luego volver a acobijarme entre sus brazos, esta vez, guiando mi cabeza hacia su pecho, acariciando mis cabellos. –"Gracias, Al."

Las lágrimas me invadieron nuevamente, logrando que me sujetase con más fuerza contra su pecho, él correspondió mi abrazo, acariciando mi espalda.

-"Pero… dime Al ¿Por qué tienes la apariencia de un niño de 10 años?" – Preguntó él entonces, dejándome realmente confundido.

Es cierto, tenía un cuerpo sí, pero parece que la puerta había detenido el crecimiento de este, logrando que aparentase cinco años más joven de los que en realidad debería tener. De todas formas, tuviese la apariencia que tuviese, seguiría teniendo quince años de edad.

De repente un gran estruendo hizo temblar toda la habitación, haciéndonos perder un poco el equilibrio y logrando que el techo comenzase a agrietarse rápidamente.

-Este lugar se está derrumbando ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápidamente! – Gritó nii-san, y todos corrimos rápidamente hacia la salida.

Al salir del lugar, que efectivamente se estaba derrumbando, nos encontramos con Russel y Fletcher, quienes nos encaminaron hacia la salida de la ciudad subterránea. Al separarnos, Fletcher y Russel volvieron hacia Xenotime, mientras que nii-san, Rose, Wrath y yo, fuimos hacia Resembool. Rose al principio intentó negarse, pero la convencimos comentándole que en ese lugar la aceptarían sin problemas, y sería un lugar realmente sano para su bebe también. Al llegar allá, Winry y tía Pinako nos recibieron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, le dejaron a Rose quedarse unos días en la casa hasta que pudiese terminar de construirla suya, y Wrath remendó nuevamente su lazo con la sensei Izumi.

Luego de unas semanas, nii-san y yo nos mudamos a Central, debido a que nos quedaba más cerca del cuartel ya que de lo contrario, el viaje sería realmente agotador, por no decir también costoso.

Actualmente, visitamos seguido a Winry y Tía Pinako, así como también a Rose y su hijo, Chris, quienes viven a unas casas más al lado de los Rockbell. Wrath vive ahora con Zig y la sensei Izumi, mientras nii-san y yo, vivimos aquí, en Central. Ahora si bien tengo 18 años, tengo la apariencia de un chico de trece, y aunque mi hermano tenga tan grandes ventajas, sigue siendo un poco más bajo para su edad, aun así, logra sobrepasarme por una cabeza, debido a que le pongo leche a casi todas las comidas que preparo sin que nii-san se dé cuenta, y espero que no lo haga, ya que no me dejará volver a tocar la cocina en miles de años.

Y hablando de comida, acabo de divisar el almuerzo de Ed, que acaba de olvidárselo sobre la mesa. Ni modo, tendré que llevárselo. Realmente no me molesta, me aburriré bastante ahora que el horario de trabajo de nii-san se ha extendido.

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

-Ahh, esto es tan aburrido. – Expresé, mientras leía, releía, categorizaba y firmaba pilas y pilas de papeles que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la mesa de trabajo de mi oficina. Un lugar bastante alumbrado pero, lastimosamente, por una gran ventana que se encontraba a espaldas de mi asiento. Todavía no logro entender con qué objetivo poner semejante cacho de ventana en un lugar en el que tienes que girar toda tu cabeza para poder admirar aunque sea un poco el paisaje, si me preguntan esto es realmente estúpido.

-Coronel Elric, voy a pasar. – Dijo una voz desde la puerta, se le escuchaba un poco desordenada.

-Adelante. – Respondí, un poco confundido.

-Con permiso. – Expresó la chica, de la cual se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que Sheska, quien venía realmente atareada caminando mientras tambaleaba algunas veces, sosteniendo una enorme pila de papeles que no le dejaban divisar el frente.

-Ah, déjame ayudarte Shes- No pude terminar puesto que Sheska tropezó conmigo y la pila de papeles cayó sobre mí, dejando me oficina totalmente desordenada.

-Ah, ¡Discúlpeme por favor Coronel! – Dijo Sheska, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

-No te preocupes Sheska, está bien. ¿Qué significa esto? – Pregunté curioso, mientras ambos volvíamos a recoger las hojas y las dejábamos sobre el poco espacio que le quedaba a la mesa.

-Ah, el General me pidió que se las entregase y le diese… esta nota. – Respondió ella, mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos y me entregaba un pedazo de papel que por cierto, no estaba cortado con tijera, si no que parecía arrancado sin cuidado alguno.

-Ah, gracias Sheska. – Expresé, mientras agarraba el pedazo de papel.

-No hay de que, gracias y disculpe. –Dijo ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la cerraba con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Lo cual no resultó, ya que en un descuido tan propio de ella se le zafó la mano y la puerta se cerró fuertemente ocasionando un ruido tremendo.

Di un gran suspiro, sentándome en el sillón y comenzando a leer la nota.

"Hola Acero, te dejo estos pocos papeles que no pude firmar debido a que tengo demasiado trabajo en mi gran oficina, por favor has tu trabajo y fírmalos por mí, gracias. Roy"

-Hijo de la…

En la sala de descanso, cuatro personas se encontraban concentradas en sus respectivos e importantes trabajos, de los cuales dos de ellos, discutían por alguna cosa en particular.

-¡Oye, eso no se vale! – Expresó el ahora teniente primero, Havoc, con cara de molestia.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que si vale! – Respondió el teniente segundo Breda, mientras señalaba la torre que acababa de quitarle a Havoc.

-¡Claro que no, el peón no puede comer para atrás! – Dijo esta vez Havoc, mientras su enfado crecía.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

Ambos dejaron de discutir en cuanto vieron a alguien entrar a la habitación, se trataba de Alphonse, quien venía con una canasta entre sus manos.

-Hola, chicos. –Saludo el castaño amablemente.

-Hola Al, oye dime una cosa ¿No es cierto que el peón no puede comer para atrás? – Preguntó Havoc, realmente entusiasmado.

-Ah, sí es cierto, es peón solo puede comer en diagonal y hacia delante. – Contestó Al sentándose en uno de los sillones, junto a Falman, quien se encontraba totalmente absorto en un libro, y a unos 2 metros más se encontraba Kain, tratando de arreglar una radio. Ambos al darse cuenta de su presencia, lo saludaron animadamente.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Te lo dije, devuélveme mi torre! – Dijo Havoc, reclamando su torre con gran entusiasmo.

-Ah~ No se vale. – Se quejó Breda, devolviendo a la torre en la posición en la que se encontraba antes.

-Qué raro que vengas por aquí Al ¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó Havoc, mientras movía una pieza.

-Oh no, solo vine a traerle el almuerzo a nii-san, porque se lo ha olvidado. – Respondió el castaño, mostrando la respectiva caja con el almuerzo.

-Ah~ que suerte tiene Edward, yo también quiero a alguien que me traiga el almuerzo cuando me lo olvide, es más encima tengo que preparármelo yo mismo, lo cual ni siquiera hago, jajaja… Ah~ - Expresó Breda con ánimo, para luego soltar un suspiro de desaliento.

-Ah~ tienes razón, que suerte tiene Ed… Ah ¡Jaque mate! – Respondió Havoc, depositando a la reina en el lugar del rey, retirando de un empujón la pieza.

-¿¡EHH!? ¡DIABLOS! – Gritó Breda, dándole un suave golpe a la mesa.

-Bueno… aprovechando que venía también hice unas galletas para ustedes. – Acotó Al, sacando de la canasta un recipiente lleno de las nombradas. Una mirada llena de amor se depositó en el rosto de los dos militares.

-¡OH DIOS, ALPHONSE GRACIAS~! – Dijeron ambos militares al unísono, mientras abrazaban con fuerza al castaño. Falman y Kain también le agradecieron alegremente.

-Veo que se están divirtiendo, muchachos. – Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente ante la presencia de Dussek, quien los miraba con una alegre sonrisa.

-Buenos días, señor Dussek. – Dijeron todos al unísono, levantando sus manos derechas hacia sus frentes.

-Buenos días muchachos. Oh Alphonse ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó el Führer, acercándose y saludando alegremente al castaño.

-Muy bien señor ¿Cómo se encuentra usted?

-Perfectamente ¿Viniste a visitar a tu hermano?

-Ah sí, es que se olvidó su almuerzo en la casa. – Respondió Al, logrando que Dussek soltase una animada risa.

-Oh, que buen chico eres, mi esposa ni siquiera me prepara el almuerzo, jajaja… ah~ - Y al igual que Breda, opinó alegremente para luego soltar un suspiro de desaliento. – Cambiando de tema… ¿Le gustaría dar un paseo, joven? – Preguntó, aun animado.

-Ah, yo… - Respondió el castaño, un poco nervioso.

-Yo puedo hacerlo por usted, señor. – Intervino Roy en la habitación, con una pacífica pero falsa sonrisa, de esas que Al sabia interpretar muy bien.

-Ah, si… no necesita molestarse innecesariamente señor, el general puede acompañarme. – Acotó entonces Al, agitando suavemente sus brazos, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Oh, ya veo, si es lo que usted desea entonces no puedo oponerme. Bien, lo veré más tarde, Mustang. – Expresó Dussek, dando la vuelta y retirándose lentamente.

-Buenos días, General. – Dijo Alphonse animadamente.

-Oh vamos Al, solo Roy. – Expresó Roy con una cara graciosa que intentaba demostrar molestia pero no lo lograba.

-Ah, disculpe gene… Roy-san. – Respondió el castaño, logrando un suspiro por parte del moreno.

-¿Nos vamos entonces? – Preguntó Roy.

-Ah, si – Respondió Al, sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uuuh pobre Ed, hasta Roy lo estafa (?

Terminamos, si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo :3


	3. Chapter 3

Holu~ ¡PERDON! ¡De verdad tardé mucho en actualizar! Pero todo tiene una explicación. Verán, me descompuse y no me podía mover de mi cama ¡ni siquiera para poder agarrar el portátil! Lo único que tenía a mano era el celular, muchas botellas de agua y una palangana para… bueno, por las dudas XD

Aun me siento un poco mala, pero no los quería dejar sin capitulo, así que les dejo este, disculpen la tardanza :"(

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 003

Dos personas caminaban tranquilamente por los amplios pasillos exteriores del cuartel de Ciudad Central, el primero acompañaba al segundo lentamente mientras era saludado respetuosamente por todas las personas que pasaban por casualidad a su lado, mientras el segundo, se dedicaba tranquilamente a admirar el paisaje del parque del cuartel, el cual era sublimemente adornado de distintos colores de marrón, debido al pleno otoño que se cernía sobre la ciudad.

-Veo que es tratado con bastante respeto, General. – Se aventuró a decir Alphonse, observando el respeto con el que saludaban al moreno.

-Por supuesto que tienen que tratarme con respeto, soy General, deberían incluso inclinarse ante mí. – Respondió Mustang con falsos aires de superioridad, logrando que el menor riese ante el comentario.

-No puedo imaginar a mi hermano hacer tal cosa. – Dijo entonces Alphonse aun riendo, logrando que el moreno también riese.

-Por cierto, Alphonse… - De pronto el rostro del General se tornó serio, mientras observaba hacia el frente. –Creo que deberías tener más cuidado con Dussek, puede parecer una buena persona, pero por alguna razón no termina de convencerme, tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero me da mala espina. – Dijo entonces ante la mirada ahora seria del menor sobre él.

-Entiendo, mi hermano piensa lo mismo que usted, además… Teniendo en cuenta los conflictos que hemos tenido con los altos mandos anteriormente, es mejor mantenerse alejado para evitar problemas. – Respondió el castaño pensativo, para luego reflejar una sonrisa triste. –Disculpe si le ocasioné problemas, General.

-No eres ningún problema Alphonse, a los demás les encanta que vengas a visitarlos, solo queremos advertirte que tengas cuidado. No estés triste ¿de acuerdo? – Expresó Roy calmadamente y sonriendo, mientras acariciaba con cariño los cabellos del menor, logrando que este sonriese.

-Sí, muchas gracias, General. – Respondió entonces Alphonse, sonriendo.

-Ah~ Te he dicho que solo con "Roy" está bien. – Acotó el moreno, con una falsa lagrimilla en su ojo derecho, logrando una risa por parte del menor.

-Disculpe. ¡Ah, es cierto! Tome usted. –Dijo el castaño, mientras le entregaba una bolsilla atada con un listón azul, la cual contenía galletas en su interior. –Entréguele también estas a la Teniente Coronel Riza, por favor. –Expresó nuevamente, entregándole otra bolsilla.

-¡Ah, gracias! Estaba muriendo de hambre. –Respondió Roy, articulando una cara graciosa.

-¡A USTED QUERIA ENCONTRARLO!

-¿Eh?

Ambos giraron su vista entorno a una cabellera rubia que se movía con molestia, dando grandes zancadas con cada pisada. Llegó hasta donde ellos se encontraban, maldiciendo entre balbuceos.

-Oh, Acero ¿Cómo te encuen-

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!? – Gritó Edward mientras le mostraba la pequeña nota al moreno.

-¿Eso? Ah, ajajaja ¿De qué hablas Acero? Es tu trabajo como Coronel. – Respondió Mustang entre risas. –Yo también tenía mucho papeleo cuando tenía tu cargo ¿Recuerdas?

-¡AHH! ¡USTED NO TIENE CASO! – Gritó nuevamente el rubio, para luego girar su vista hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. –Al… ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que no vinieses. – Le dijo entonces, un poco más calmado.

-Ah… lo siento nii-san, es que te olvidaste tu almuerzo y yo… bueno, vine a traértelo. – Respondió Alphonse con un semblante un poco triste, mientras le enseñaba la caja a su hermano. Esto logró que el mayor suavizara su mirada de enojo a una más arrepentida.

-Ah, no… discúlpame a mí, no debí olvidarlo, lo siento. – Expresó entonces Edward, mientras sujetaba entre sus manos el almuerzo. En cuestión de segundos el castaño volvió a sonreír alegremente, logrando que un sonrojo adornase las mejillas del mayor.

-También te traje galletas. –Dijo Alphonse entusiasmado, mientras se las enseñaba también.

-Ah… gracias Al. – Respondió el rubio aun sonrojado, mientras tomaba también las galletas.

-Emm… Roy-san, ¿No le importaría acompañarme hasta la puerta del cuartel? Supongo que así nii-san no se preocupará tanto.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Nos vemos en casa, nii. – Expresó el castaño con dulzura, a lo que Ed respondió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ten cuidado.

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

Me dirigí contento hacia mi oficina, podría tener pilas y pilas de trabajo, pero solo con ver a Al toda preocupación o estrés se iba por completo. Y qué mejor que tener su deliciosa comida y galletas para animarme el día entero, simplemente no necesitaba más que eso. Al lo era todo para mí.

Entré despacio hacia mi oficina, como si al abrir la puerta mágicamente el papeleo se haya escapado por la ventana o algo parecido, al notar que seguía allí solté un gran suspiro, hoy sería un largo día.

-Roy-san.

-¿Si?

-Gracias – Expresó el menor, con una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Eh, por qué? – Preguntó curioso el General.

-Usted siempre le deja todo su papeleo a nii-san y lo envía a misiones que no sean de demasiado peligro o requieran de asesinar a alguien. Gracias por proteger a Ed, Roy-san. – Respondió el castaño con una enorme y pacifica sonrisa. El moreno sonrió también y miró hacia el frente.

-Los jóvenes no deberían presenciar la muerte de esa forma. –Expresó el General, aun mirando hacia el frente. –Gracias por notarlo, Alphonse. – Dijo nuevamente, a lo que el menor respondió inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo, en gesto de respeto.

Luego de unos pasos más por los pasillos, llegaron a la amplia e imponente puerta, siendo recibidos cordialmente por la recepcionista del cuartel.

-Bien, ten cuidado al cruzar la calle, Alphonse. – Expresó el moreno en forma de broma, logrando que Al soltase una gran carcajada.

-Lo tendré. Nos vemos General. – Respondió el castaño, dándose la vuelta y saliendo por la gran puerta.

~~~~~~~~~~Alphonse~~~~~~~~~~

Crucé tranquilamente el patio delantero seguido del gran portón del lugar, saludando cordialmente a los guardias de la entrada. Caminé algunas calles más hasta divisar algún banco en alguna vereda u parque, realmente me sentía un poco cansado, no recordaba haber caminado tanto como para cansarme de aquella forma, pero de seguro era falta de costumbre. Encontré uno que descansaba a la sombra entre dos árboles y me senté en el a descansar un poco las piernas. Al cabo de unos minutos pude sentir como algo pequeño rebotaba sobre mi cabeza y caía sobre la otra punta del banco.

-¿Eh?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uyy ¿Qué será esa cosa que le rebotó a Aru en la cabeza?

¿Será un ovni?

¿Hiromu Arakawa-sensei?

¿Terminará Edward con el papeleo a tiempo?

¿Volverá Anacleto de las vacaciones que yo no le otorgué :v?

¿Me bajará la fiebre y dejaré de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

¡Todo en el próximo capítulo señores!

Gracias por leer~


	4. Chapter 4

Holu~ Ahora sí que me siento con todas las energías posibles del mundirijillo, así que les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia tan rara que por ahora no tiene nada interesante pero ya lo tendrá (se los juro, no me maten XD)

¡Y soy feliz de poder presentar el capítulo con Anacleto a mi lado! Quien ha vuelto de sus vacaciones **por su propia voluntad.** Em, por favor no se fijen en la soga con la que está atado ¡Que a Anacleto le gusta llevar esas cosas! ¿No Anacleto?

-… - Anacleto solo asiente en silencio.

-¡Bien, bien! (Así me gusta p$%o)

Bueno~ los dejo con el capítulo de hoy. Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 004

Al cabo de unos minutos pude sentir como algo pequeño rebotaba sobre mi cabeza y caía sobre la otra punta del banco.

-¿Eh?

Al divisarlo mejor, pude notar que se trataba de un anciano, bastante pequeño por cierto. Quien portaba en su espalda una gran bolsa bastante abultada.

-Oh, disculpe joven. – Expresó el anciano, mientras en cuestión de segundos salió corriendo a gran velocidad del lugar. Quede completamente asombrado, la velocidad de aquel anciano era realmente impresionante. Me hubiese gustado seguir recalcando grandes puntos a favor de aquella persona, pero lamentablemente tuve que detenerme debido a una gran manada de chicas, que corrían todas en dirección hacia donde había escapado el pequeño anciano anteriormente.

-¡Allí esta!

-¡Atrápenlo!

-¡Vuelve aquí maldito!

Todas y cada una de ellas gritaban todo tipo de insultos mientras seguían corriendo, realmente debía admirarlas, pues tenían una energía tremenda. Decidí restarle importancia al asunto, y me levante de la banca para seguir el camino hacia casa. En el camino afortunadamente encontré un puesto en el cual vendían ciruelas en oferta, sonreí al recordar que ya nos encontrábamos en diciembre, cerca de navidad era la oportunidad perfecta para comer pudin de ciruelas. Compré algunas y regresé a casa, de seguro nii-san volvería con hambre hoy.

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

Después de horas y horas y más horas de estúpidos papeles por toda la oficina, terminé satisfactoriamente con mi trabajo. Intenté entregárselos a la Teniente Coronel Riza, pero desafortunadamente su turno ya había terminado por lo que tuve que subir nuevamente con toda la pila de papeles hasta mi oficina nuevamente. No me sorprendía para nada tener pesadillas con papeles esta noche después de toda esta basura.

Ya bastante agobiado decidí volver a casa, siendo las 7:00 pm mi turno oficialmente acababa, y quedando algunos en el cuartel, de los cuales la mayoría eran guardias u recepcionistas decidí saludarlos, Mustang como siempre no se encontraba presente, ya que de alguna u otra forma lograba salir antes de su turno inventando alguna excusa.

Siendo finales de otoño la noche se hacía presente cada vez más temprano, por lo que justamente ahora, estaba ya bastante oscuro, de todas formas las calles se encontraban fuertemente iluminadas, por lo que no suponía tanto problema. Caminé algunas calles más, hasta que un extraño grito me sorprendió por detrás.

-¡CUIDADO! – Simplemente no tuve tiempo de responder, en cuestión de segundos algo pequeño choco contra mi rostro, logrando que perdiese el equilibrio y cayese estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-¡Oye qué diablos te pasa! – Grité mientras giraba mi cabeza para ver o que sea que m haya tirado al suelo. Se trataba de un enano, no esperen, era un anciano muy enano, eso que llevaba en su espalda una gran bolsa abultada, no le pregunte que contenía la bolsa, pues simplemente no me importaba, pero quisiera o no debía pagar por haberme hecho caer al suelo, eso seguro.

-¡Discúlpeme joven! – Respondió él, mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad ¡Y qué velocidad! Era realmente rápido.

-¡Oye espera!

-¡Vuelve aquí!

Varias voces de chicas se escuchaban a lo lejos, al girar nuevamente mi vista, divisé a varias muchachas que corrían rápidamente hacia aquí, supuse que estaban persiguiendo a aquel viejo, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que se detenían frente mío y me observaban con cara de asco.

-¡¿Así que tu estas con ese pervertido eh?! – Preguntó una de ellas, levantando el palo que tenía en su mano derecha.

-¿EEHH? ¡No se equivocan, yo no tengo nada que ver! – Respondí asustando, mientras utilizaba mis manos para cubrirme de cualquier golpe que quisiesen darme las muchachas.

-¿¡Entonces que es eso que tienes ahí eh!? – Articuló otra, señalando el área de mi estómago.

Baje mi vista hacia allí, encontrándome con una pantimedia de color claro, mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente como si fuesen platos y subí la vista nuevamente, encontrándome con las caras furiosas de las mujeres, subiendo sus armas, de las cuales la mayoría eran palos de escoba u sartenes. Comencé a retroceder lentamente aun en el suelo, mientras ellas se acercaban aún más hacia mí.

-N-no e-esperen, s-se están equivocando ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto!

-¡Denle con fuerza!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~~~~~~~~~~Alphonse~~~~~~~~~~

Le di los últimos toques a la cena y apagué el fuego, mire la hora algo curioso, me pareció extraño que nii-san aun no hubiese llegado. Pero antes de que pudiese preocuparme, logré escuchar el ruido de la puerta abrirse, por lo que mi dirigí hacia allí para recibirle. Preferí mil veces preocuparme, pues al encontrarme con Ed estaba lleno de rasguños, golpes y mucho polvo. Llevé ambas manos hacia mi boca para evitar soltar un grito, mientras lo observaba articular una graciosa sonrisa.

-Ya llegué, Al. – Expresó él, mientras aún seguía sonriendo.

-¡Por dios nii-san! ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunté, mientras me acercaba a él para conducirlo al sillón y revisar mejor sus heridas.

-Ah… Larga historia Al. – Respondió nii-san mientras se sentaba lentamente, aun sonriendo.

-Extensa u corta, tenemos toda la noche nii, espérame aquí. – Dije entonces, mientras me daba la vuelta para ir en busca del botiquín.

-Veras… yo iba tranquilamente camino a casa ¡Auch! Y de repente un anciano enano me pega de lleno en la cara logrando que cayese ¡Auch! – Expresó entre quejidos Edward, mientras Alphonse trataba sus heridas con el mayor cuidado posible.

-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste pequeño? – Preguntó el castaño un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno… dije "enano", pero también podría-

-E-eso no importa, nii-san… dime ¿Tenia por casualidad una bolsa muy abultada en su espalda? – Volvió a preguntar entonces, señalando su espalda como ejemplo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, llevaba una! ¿Acaso lo has visto Al?

-Sí, esta mañana rebotó sobre mi cabeza, luego un montón de chicas comenzaron a perseguirlo mientras lo insultaban.

-Ahora entiendo todo, ese pervertido me las va a pagar caras. ¡Auch! – Dijo Ed, maldiciendo entre dientes.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué pervertido? – Pregunto el menor. Sabía que en su hermano era normal insultar con apodos que no terminaban de encajar con la persona, pero justamente ese le había llamado un poco la atención.

-¿Sabes lo que tenía dentro la bolsa abultada en su espalda? – El menor negó con la cabeza curioso.

-¡Pantimedias! ¡Y ve tú a saber qué otras cosas más tenia allí adentro! ¡Auch! – La noticia y el grito habían sorprendido tanto a Al, que accidentalmente presionó demasiado una herida, logrando que el mayor se quejase por el dolor.

-¡Nii-san, no lo grites tan fuerte! ¡Qué dirán los vecinos si te escuchan!... – Expresó con un poco de molestia, para luego suavizar su mirada -Lo siento ¿te dolió demasiado? – Preguntó entonces, un poco preocupado.

-No, está bien... Descuida. – Respondió Ed, sonriendo.

-Pero ¿c-como que p-p-pantimedias? – Articuló Al, diciendo la última palabra un poco más baja que las demás, con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza.

-¡Sí! Y parece que en el choque una de ellas se cayó de la bolsa y quedo encima mío, las muchachas pensaron que era amigo del viejo ese y bueno… así terminé. – Terminó de explicar, expresando una sonrisa en la última frase.

-Oh… nii-san, solo mírate como quedaste, incluso aquí. – Expresó Alphonse mientras se acercaba hacia la herida que se alojaba en la comisura de los labios del mayor.

El castaño posó las yemas de sus dedos en los labios de Ed suavemente, preocupado constantemente por no causarle demasiado dolor. El rostro del mayor se sonrojo fuertemente no solo por el contacto de su hermano, sino también por la cercanía que ahora compartían en ese momento. Los ojos del rubio se cerraron solo un poco, como si estuviesen concentrados en una sola cosa. Y así era, estaban hipnotizados, embriagados por el hermoso pardo que poseían los ojos de su hermano, sus facciones tan suaves. Las miles de expresiones que aquel rostro podía articular lo consumían por dentro, si bien tenía sus favoritas, su codicia le rogaba poder apreciar todas y cada una de ellas en todo su esplendor. Y aquellos labios, tan finos, suaves, el lugar más recóndito de su ser pedía a gritos probarlos, incluso si era algo malo, si estaba mal, debía admitirlo, amaba a su hermano, y por más que lo intentase de miles de formas posibles debía rendirse, no podía olvidarse de aquello, ya que olvidar ese sentimiento, sería como olvidar a Alphonse, y eso jamás en la vida podría suceder, no mientras su amable sonrisa siga brillando en este gris universo, porque Al era lo único que le daba color a su existencia, lo único que podía hacerlo feliz.

Tal vez por pura inercia, Ed tomo la mano de su hermano y posiciono sus labios sobre ella besándola, luego la dirigió a su mejilla y cerró sus ojos, apreciándola. Aquel acto logro que el castaño se sonrojase violentamente, aun así no perdió su sonrisa, solo se amplió más, calmada, tranquila, sin perder en ningún momento su tan amado brillo que la caracterizaba.

El menor amaba apreciar el rostro de su hermano cuando este tenía sus ojos cerrados, se veía tan hermoso, tan pacifico, que simplemente no parecía la misma persona que antes había estado gritada los cuatro vientos miles de cosas sin sentido. Pero no solo amaba aquella mirada, amaba también su radiante sonrisa llena de fuerza y valentía. Era normal no poder decidirse por una, después de todo, amaba absolutamente todo de él. Alphonse llevó su mano libre hacia la otra mejilla de Ed, acariciando ambas con suavidad, logrando que este abriese los ojos que antes había cerrado, encontrándose con los pardos de su hermano.

-Nii-san… la comida esta lista ¿Quieres cenar? – Preguntó el menor, con su semblante tranquilo.

-Claro. – Respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uhh~ ¿Les recuerda a alguien ese viejito pervertido no? Créanme, no pude pensar en otra persona mientras lo describía XD

¿Desarrollará Ed un trauma por las mujeres?

¿Dejará Roy de saltarse las horas de trabajo?

¿Podrá Alphonse dejar de ser tan tierno?

¿Entregará Melu su alma para que L'arc~en~Ciel venga por una vez en la vida a Argentina?

¡Todo y más en el próximo capítulo! XD

Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Holu~ les traigo el capítulo cinco de eshta pequeña gran historia, les pido mil disculpas, pero parece que solamente a mi hermana se le ocurre jugar al Guitar Hero y Biohazard e incitarme a jugar unos de esos torneos de casi 48 horas con la play cuando tengo que escribir XD

En fin, que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 005

-Claro. – Respondió el rubio sonriendo.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo. – Respondió el menor mientras se levantaba del sillón y se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Mientras Alphonse terminaba de preparar lo demás, Ed se encontraba en el sillón recostado, tratando de olvidarse del dolor y pensar en qué diablos haría en caso de que todas esas locas le volviesen a ver nuevamente, no quería tener que seguir recibiendo golpes si él no tenía nada que ver en el asunto. De repente escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina que lo hizo dar un respingo y levantarse inmediatamente para ir a asistir a su hermano, en cuanto llegó allí, Alphonse se encontraba de rodillas en el piso, con un plato hecho añicos a su lado.

-¡Al! ¿¡Estas bien!? – Preguntó el rubio mientras se agachaba hasta la altura de su hermano.

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo me resbale. – Respondió el menor mientras sonreía torpemente – Oh… que tonto soy. – Articuló mientras miraba el plato destrozado a su lado.

Alphonse dirigió sus manos hacia los pedazos de cerámica que se encontraban dispersados por el suelo y comenzó a juntarlos tal vez muy descuidadamente, pues en un intento por tomar otro pedazo se cortó el dedo índice, la sangre comenzó a salir de la herida acompañada por un leve quejido de dolor que a pesar de haber sido muy bajo fue escuchado por el mayor, quien tomo la mano de su hermano y la guio hacia sus labios, succionando cuidadosamente la herida, logrando que las mejillas del castaño se tiñesen de un bello carmín.

-Ten más cuidado, Al – Expresó Ed con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus palmas acercándolas a los trozos de cerámica y volviendo a darle la forma que tenía anteriormente.

-G-gracias nii. – Dijo el menor aun sonrojado, logrando que el rubio sonriese ante la acción.

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal ¡y lo mejor de todo fue que Al había cocinado guisado! Parecía que a pesar de toda la mala suerte de hoy, no solo llegar a casa y ver a Al me hacía sentir mejor, sino que traía también una cacerola llena de guisado como cena, y lo mejor de todo era que aquello era preparado por Al, que cocina realmente delicioso.

Aun así, él me sorprendió una vez más cuando trajo del refrigerador pudin de ciruela, eso me hizo recordar que la navidad se estaba acercando cada vez más, pero lo bueno era que estaba más cerca también de mis vacaciones, lo cual era sinónimo de no más papeleo ni el idiota de Mustang dejándome sus trabajos sin hacer para que yo los termine. De todas formas, las vacaciones no eran del todo eso, ya que en caso de que se presentase una misión importante debíamos acudir rápidamente a encargarnos de ella, pero realmente no importaba mucho, lo bueno era que ya no habría más papeleo.

Lo más probable es que vayamos a pasar las fiestas navideñas en la casa de Winry, ya que a Al le agrada ver los fuegos artificiales sin tanto concreto por todas partes obstruyendo el paisaje, y también porque si no vamos a visitarla ella querrá venir para acá y causará todo un desorden. Luego de cenar ayudé a Al lavando los trastos y ambos nos fuimos a dormir.

Soñaba con algo de lo cual no recuerdo absolutamente nada, pero recuerdo que era algo bueno, son como esas veces en las que recuerdas haber soñado algo extraordinario pero cuando despiertas lo único que sabes es que soñaste algo y ya.

-Nii-san… ¡Nii-san!...moo ¡Nii-saaaan!

-¿Mmhm?

En cuanto abrí mis ojos me encontré con Al frente mío, mirándome con una mezcla de gracia y enojo a la vez, tenía su delantal verde puesto y por la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación, que si bien seguía estado oscuro debido a que era diciembre, parecía que era más tarde de lo normal.

-Hasta que despertaste, dormilón. – Bromeó Al mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-Ah, perdón Al… oye ¿qué hora es? – Preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos perezosamente.

-Pues, ya son las 6:30 nii, y por cierto, te llamé muchas veces pero no bajabas, tu desayuno se enfrió y tu trabajo empieza a las 7:00 ¡Así que apresúrate! – Respondió Al, mientras me quitaba las mantas de encima logrando que me entrase un gran frio de repente.

-Brrr ya voy… ¡ay que frio! – El menor rio ante el comentario de su hermano mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba para prepararle algo caliente.

Edward con mucho esfuerzo dio un gran salto de la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse rápidamente, para luego bajar la escalera a puros tropezones al llegar abajo cruzó la cocina y siguió hasta situarse frente al espejo, se sorprendió al ver a Alphonse atrás con un cepillo y coleta un sus manos, quien rápidamente lo peinó y le hizo una coleta.

-Gracias Al. – Expresó el rubio mientras sonreía alegremente.

El menor fue hasta la cocina y trajo en sus manos una tostada con mermelada y un pequeño termo con chocolate caliente dentro. Posicionó la tostada en la boca de su hermano y el termo en las manos de este.

-Toma, para el frio. Y no olvides nuevamente tu almuerzo – Articuló el menor mientras sonreía. Luego se sonrojó solo un poco al sentir los labios de Ed sobre su frente.

-Arigatou Al. – Respondió Ed mientras volvía a posicionar la tostada en su boca y salía disparado como un rayo hacia la puerta.

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

A pesar de haberme despertado realmente tarde, por suerte pude llegar a tiempo al Cuartel, aunque pasados unos cinco minutos, pero lo bueno fue que no llegué demasiado tarde. Al entrar la recepcionista sonrió cordialmente como siempre y luego dio un respingo, como si se hubiese acordado de alguna cosa.

-¡Ah, Coronel! El General quería hablar con usted y me dijo que en cuanto lo viera a usted le avise que vaya a verlo a su oficina. – Expresó la chica mientras acomodaba algunos papeles. ¿Qué quería hablar conmigo? Que yo supiese no había hecho nada malo.

-Ah bien, gracias Emily. – Respondí entonces, para luego caminar algunos pasos más y subir escaleras, hasta quedar enfrente de la oficina de Mustang.

-¡General! ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, adelante.

Abrí la puerta entonces, encontrándome con él quien sonrió graciosamente al verme.

-Hola Acero, tengo una misión para ti, toma. – Expresó Mustang mientras me pasaba una foto en la cual podía verse la silueta algo bastante pequeño que saltaba sobre un techo.

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunté curioso mientras daba vuelta la foto para intentar descifrar qué diablos era aquello.

-Veras, hace algunos días venimos recibiendo informes sobre un anciano pequeño que entra por la ventana de las casas robando ropa interior. Ya han probado con cerrar las ventanas, pero aun así siempre encuentra la forma de entrar de alguna u otra forma, ya sea por el techo o cavando bajo tierra. Antes solo lo hacía de noche y dentro de las casas, pero ahora lo hace incluso de día y en plena calle. Debido a que es demasiado rápido se nos ha hecho bastante difícil incluso hasta sacarle una foto. – Comentó él con pura gracia, mientras yo podía sentir como varias venas retumbaban en mi cabeza.

-Ese viejo libidinoso me las va a pagar todas juntas por lo que me hizo, no se preocupe General, yo me encargo. – Dije entonces, acentuando con enojo cada palabra, incluso una sonrisa sádica se alojó en mi rostro.

-Oh déjame adivinar, ¿intentaste atraparlo antes y las muchachas pensaron que eras su amigo verdad? Eso explica por qué tienes tantas venditas en la cara. – Articuló Mustang, mientras reía cada vez más a carcajadas.

-¡No se ría! ¡No tiene ningún tipo de gracia! – Respondí, aumentando el nivel de mi voz algo molesto.

-¡Claro que si tiene! ¡Solo mírate como quedaste!

-¡A usted no lo reventaron a golpes!

-Pues porque yo no soy tan descuidado. Además, debo admitir que ese viejo es en verdad muy inteligente, si no hubiese entrado a la milicia de seguro ese hubiera sido mi pasatiempo Jaja ¡Auch! – La Teniente Coronel Riza, que de un momento a otro se encontraba detrás del General, lo golpeo rápidamente con un conjunto de papeles que traía en sus manos.

-Deje de pensar en cosas sin sentido y póngase a trabajar. Oh buenos días Edward-kun. – Dijo entonces, mientras depositaba los papeles frente a Mustang.

-Jeje, disculpa Ri-chan. – Dijo el General, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa que difícilmente pudo apreciarse adornara el rostro de Riza. Salió entonces por la puerta de la oficina, pude notar realmente muy levemente un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno, yo también me retiro General, me gustaría disfrutar mi desayuno sin tanta molestia. – Expresé mientras me levantaba del asiento.

-Por lo que veo te lo preparo Al, ahora entiendo por qué tanta felicidad y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, Acero. – Respondió Mustang, mientras sostenía su cabeza apoyando la barbilla en su mano.

-¿¡Q-qué!? ¡Yo no estoy sonrojado! – Dije entonces molesto mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Claro, claro… oye, esa bendita con motivo de gatito que tienes en la nariz te queda muy bonita ¿Fue obra de Al también? Ahora veo por qué no te la quitas eh. – Acotó con gracia mientras señalaba con su mano libre la bendita que se alojaba en la parte superior de mi nariz.

-¡Ya deje de molestarme General fracasado! – Respondí totalmente molesto, mientras sentía como el sonrojo crecía en mis mejillas debido a la vergüenza, causando gracia en Mustang. Cerré la puerta ocasionando un gran estruendo, dando zancadas hasta mi oficina mientras todavía lograba escuchar las fuertes carcajadas del General.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ah~ ya quisiera tener yo a alguien como Al que se preocupase así por mí ¿No Anacleto?

-… - Anacleto solo asiente en silencio.

-Vaya… vos nunca te preocupas por mi así :"v phuto… y biennnn no estoy segura de que existan las banditas por el 1919 (y mucho menos que tuviesen dibujitos) pero me sonó divertido XD disculpen~

¿Podrá Ed capturar al viejito pervertido?

¿Dejará Roy su trabajo para perseguir sus sueños y convertirse en un ladrón de ropa íntima?

¿Logrará la Teniente Coronel Riza encaminar al General Roy Mustang por el buen lado?

¡Todo y más en el próximo capítulo!

Gracias por leer~

¿Qué clase de cosas lindas abras soñado eh Ed? 7v7


	6. Chapter 6

Holu~ aquí dejo io el capítulo 6 de esta bonita historijilla y pedirles disculpas si no salió del todo bien la escena de persecución XD es la primera vez que hago esto.

En fin, que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 006

Habían pasado algunas varias horas en las que pude entregar satisfactoriamente los papeles a la Teniente Coronel Riza, y como pude imaginar al llevárselos ella me recibió con nuevos papeles. Ya venía siendo bastante de tarde cuando un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna vertebral al escuchar nuevamente voces de chicas gritando insultos por toda la calle. Me repetí a mí mismo que debía olvidar aquellas muchachas y concentrarme en el objetivo que seguramente se encontraba a unos pasos más adelante.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia fuera del Cuartel como alma que lleva el diablo, comencé a ganar velocidad hasta llegar en donde las muchachas corrían.

-¡Oye tú! ¡Detente ahí mismo! – Grité fuertemente logrando que el viejo voltee su cabeza hacia atrás y vuelva al frente aumentando la velocidad considerablemente. Pensé que si actuaba como ellas sabrían que no estaba del lado del anciano y me dejarían en paz o al menos, no recibiría alguna paliza por un buen rato.

-¡Así se hace pequeñín!

-¡Tú puedes amiguito!

Todavía no puedo recordar como fue que me resistí a gritarles de mil maneras diferentes ¿Cómo se atrevían a llamarme enano de circo que no puede correr más de dos calles porque casi no tiene piernas?

El anciano siguió corriendo hasta divisar un barril por el cual saltó de una manera tremenda hasta llegar al techo, rápidamente junté mis manos transmutando el piso en una escalera, subiendo a puros tropezones por ella, al dar el salto para llegar hasta el techo escuché como gritó algo que de verdad me molesto.

-¡Oye enano! ¡Veamos si puedes alcanzarme! – Expresó mientras saltaba hacia otro techo con gran facilidad, esto definitivamente no iba a ser una tarea para nada fácil.

Seguimos corriendo por algunos techos y saltando otros, con cada uno que pisaba todo se hacía más fácil, al principio me daba puros tropezones y me costaba saltar de uno a otro, pero ahora podía hacerlo con una velocidad incluso bastante parecida a la del viejo. Cuando estaba a unos pequeñísimos centímetros de alcanzarle se dio la vuelta quedando justo frente mío, de su manga derecha sacó algo parecido a una pelota de vóleibol y la lanzo hacia mí, con mi brazo derecho la intercepte para quitarla del camino, se ve que no era una pelota común y corriente, pues en cuanto choco con mi brazo explotó fuertemente rompiendo el tejado y logrando que cayese dentro de la casa. Cuando pude reaccionar un niño me estaba picando con un palo cada unos cuantos segundos.

-¡Oiga señor! ¿Se encuentra bien? – Me preguntaba el niño un poco preocupado

-Ah… si, gracias.

-¡JAJAJAAJ! – Desvié mi vista hacia arriba, encontrándome con el anciano quien reía fuertemente por mi caída. Esto ya no tenía nada de gracia, junté mis manos una vez más, transmutando el piso en un gran pincho que se dirigió hacia el viejo, pero con un ágil movimiento lo esquivó y volvió al retomar su corrida mientras seguía gritando que intentase atraparle. Subí nuevamente escalando por el pincho, le di su forma original y arregle el techo dándole las gracias al chico, quien por la ventana me saludó animadamente diciéndome que viniese a jugar algún día de estos.

-¡Ya deténgase anciano! – Grité fuertemente mientras volvía a alcanzarle.

-¡Claro que no! Así no tiene gracia pequeñín. – Me respondió él riendo. Justo cuando iba a transmutar algo más, una llamarada de fuego se dirigió hacia el anciano, golpeándole de sorpresa y ocasionando que cayese rodando por un lado del tejado, golpeándose contra el piso. Bajé yo también mientras buscaba a quien lo había atrapado, encontrándome con Mustang quien miraba al anciano con gracia.

-¡Hey Acero! ¿De verdad no pudiste atrapar a esta cosita? ¿Es que acaso te compadeciste de él por ser tan pequeño como tú? – Expresó el General mientras reía animadamente.

-¡Cierre la boca! ¡Es mucho más difícil de lo que usted cree!

-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué? Por lo que acabo de hacer se me hace que es bastante fácil derribarlo. – Presumió mientras mostraba su guante blanco con orgullo.

-Ya cierre el pico y ayúdeme a llevarlo a la… ¿Cár…cel?

En cuanto ambos dirigimos nuestra vista hacia el suelo, nos dimos cuenta que el anciano ya no se encontraba con nosotros, pues había aprovechado nuestra pequeña discusión para escaparse.

-¡Mira nada más! Ya se escapó por tu culpa Acero. – Articuló Roy un poco molesto.

-¿¡De que me está hablando!? ¡Si usted no se hubiese puesto a presumir su perfecta llamita esto no habría pasado!

-¡Pues al menos yo lo derribé!

-¡Oiga que le pas-

-¡EH MUCHACHOS! ¿¡Piensan seguir discutiendo o me van a atrapar de una vez!? – Interrumpió el anciano desde el tejado de la casa continua, ambos corrimos hacia allí y subí nuevamente al techo mientras el General nos seguía desde el suelo e intentaba derribarlo con fuego del cual casi me intercepta a mí.

-¡Oiga tenga más cuidado! – Grité furioso.

-Ah, disculpa, es que su altura es tan parecida que me cuesta diferenciarlos. – Bromeó Roy con humor que no me pareció absolutamente nada gracioso.

-¿¡Puede dejar el humor para otro momento!? – En cuanto miré nuevamente hacia el frente me encontré con una casa más alta que por la que pasaba, por lo que debía saltar para esquivarla, debido a mi descuido el tiempo no alcanzo como para reaccionar, por lo que me golpeé de lleno contra la ventana, ocasionando que se rompiese y entrase dentro de la habitación con la que comunicaba.

Para mi mala suerte, la ventana de la habitación pertenecía a un cuarto en el cual hasta hace unos segundos, una muchacha se encontraba durmiendo placenteramente, despertó con el ruido y al divisarme tomó la escoba que tenía al lado de su cama y salió de ella acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí.

-¡De seguro tú debes ser ese pervertido que anda por ahí de noche!

-¡N-NO, SE EQUI-

Mi frase fue estrepitosamente interrumpida por la escoba que me golpeó lastimosamente en la cara, con una fuerza tan grande que me devolvió por donde había entrado al principio. Por el impacto caí del techo rápidamente, gracias a Roy no me golpeé nuevamente puesto que en un ágil movimiento logró atraparme en el aire. La heroica acción no duró demasiado puesto que empezó a reírse y perdió fuerza, ocasionando que ambos cayésemos al suelo.

-¡JAAJAJAJ! ¡Qué mala suerte tienes tío! – Expresó el General mientras seguía riéndose.

-Ni que lo diga. – Respondí con humor algo cansado.

-Oye… fuera del tema ¿Estaba en ropa interior o tenia pijama? – Preguntó Mustang en voz baja.

-¡General! – Grité mientras él continuaba riéndose.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Hey… Parece que vas a tener que subir nuevamente al tejado. – Dijo él poniéndose serio mientras miraba hacia algunas casas más adelante, cerca estaba nuestra casa, podríamos tenderle una trampa allí, ambos nos miramos y asentimos, mientras me ponía de pie y subía una vez más al techo.

Nuevamente comenzó la persecución, el anciano reía animadamente mientras saltaba fácilmente por todos lados, de pronto se detuvo al escuchar alguna cosa, sonrió con picardía y aumentó la velocidad con una cara de auténtica felicidad. Ambos militares se sorprendieron al ver como el viejo se acercaba solito hacia una de las ventanas de la casa de los Elric e intercambiaron miradas de confusión entre los dos.

-¡Sii! ¡Puedo escuchar el sonido de una ducha! ¡Alguien está bañándose!~ - Expresó feliz el anciano, logrando que la cara de Ed tomase un color realmente pálido, si era de Al quien estaba hablando no iba a permitir por ninguna estúpida razón que se acercase a él ¡No señor!

Edward aceleró el paso al mismo tiempo que Roy, quien había aprovechado para subir al techo también, si iban a tenderle una trampa lo mejor sería que estuviesen juntos, mientras más peso menos podría moverse el viejo, de repente el rostro del General se vio envuelto en una gran confusión al ver como el rubio aceleraba el paso desesperado, mientras hacía uso de su alquimia para asestarle algún golpe al viejo, de los cuales todos eran ágilmente esquivados por el mismo.

-¡No pienso permitir que entres allí! ¿¡Me escuchaste bien pedazo de uva arrugada!? – Expresó el rubio lleno de ira de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Quisiera ver eso jejje! – Respondió el anciano mientras corría aún más rápido hacia la ventana.

-¡Roy, ahora! – El General que no entendía absolutamente nada de la situación tomo velocidad alcanzando a Ed y ambos corrieron rápidamente hacia el objetivo.

Tres siluetas podían divisarse en la obscuridad saltando por los techos y dando miles y miles de gritos. El primero de los tres, el más pequeño, alcanzó por fin la dichosa ventalla por la que tanto había corrido, y dio un gran salto mientras reía a puro pulmón lleno de felicidad, seguido de los otros dos que iban tras de él, dieron también el salto, mientras el más pequeño de los dos, gritaba lleno de enojo y furia, intentado por todos los medios evitar que el anciano entrase en la habitación. Acto fallido, puesto que ambos tres, entraron estrepitosamente al mismo tiempo por la pobre ventana, la cual por el impacto ocasionó un fuerte estruendo que asustaría a cualquiera en plena noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uyy pobre Ed, soy una insensible, lo sigo golpeando XD ahora que lo pienso, necesitamos un nombre para este ancianito tan graciosito, si se les ocurre un nombre que le quieran poner o piensen que le queda bien, me lo ponen en un comentario y eso XD Si no se les ocurre nada, ya veré que le pongo xd

Y biennnn

¿Qué pasará con el viejito libidinoso ahora?

¿Podrá Roy entender que diablos estaba pasando para que Ed arruinase todo el plan?

¿Dejará Melu de hacer que a Ed lo golpeen cada cinco palabras?

¡Todo y más en el próximo capítulo!

Gracias por leer~


	7. Chapter 7

Holu~ vengo a traer el capítulo siete de esta hermosa y hasta ahora solo graciosa XD historia 3

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 007

El anciano había quedado lastimosamente debajo del chico de cabellera rubia, mientras encima de este se encontraba ex Coronel, expresando un quejido de dolor por el impacto. Al divisar su vista al frente, la vergüenza se hizo presente en sus mejillas, levantándose rápidamente del suelo.

-¡Ah, discúlpame por favor Alphonse! – Expreso el General, saliendo rápidamente por la puerta del baño, esperando que los otros dos le siguiesen, cosa que no sucedió.

Los otros dos que habían tardado unos segundos en volver a la tierra, miraron hacia el frente en cuanto Mustang cerró la puerta, encontrándose con la mirada perpleja de Al, que los observaba totalmente sorprendido, como si aún la idea de que tres personas entrasen estrepitosamente por la ventana de su baño no quedara del todo en su cabeza, sujetando con firmeza la toalla que se encontraba amarrada a su cintura ocultando sus partes nobles. Tanto Edward como el anciano no pudieron evitar que un gran sonrojo adornase sus mejillas, incluso pudieron sentir como la sangre bajaba por sus narices.

Al ordenar mejor su mente, el rostro de Al se tiñó de un fuerte carmín que hizo reaccionar a ambos personajes acostados en el suelo de la habitación.

-¿Po-podrían salir un momento, p-por favor? - El castaño desvió la vista de la de su hermano, articulando en voz baja, casi imperceptible.

-Cla-claro… disculpa. – Dijeron ambos al unísono avergonzados mientras corrían rápidamente hacia la puerta. Allí se encontraron con Mustang, quien los miraba con molestia y desaprobación.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Depravados.-

-P-perdón. – El unísono volvió a congeniar en ambos, quienes ahora se encontraban con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Edward desvió su vista hacia el anciano totalmente molesto, no había podido evitar que viese a su hermano mientras estaba bañándose, pero de seguro se encargaría de meterlo tras las rejas ¡Eso seguro! El rubio juntó sus manos y rápidamente envolvió al viejo con la cerámica del suelo, logrando que este no pudiese escapar ni hacer ninguna tontería.

-Tranquilo, no pienso escaparme. – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? – Tanto Edward como Roy no entendían absolutamente nada. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, con rostros llenos de confusión.

-Así es, pienso esperar para poder disculparme con el jovencito. – Expresó entonces, mientras el sonrojo se hacía presente en sus mejillas. Tal acción hizo enfurecer a Edward desmesuradamente.

-¿¡Oye que te pasa pedazo de-

-¡Edward Elric! ¡Desata a ese pobre anciano ahora mismo! – Alphonse gritó con una firmeza tan grande que incluso Mustang dio un pequeño respingo. Edward miró con terror a su hermano que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, ahora vestido y con una cara que sabía que habría problemas si no hacia lo que le estaba pidiendo en ese momento. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna vertebral y sonrió internamente, realmente se parecía a su madre cuando se enojaba.

Cuarto personas se encontraban en la sala de la casa de los Elric, el hermano menor colocó cuatro pequeñas tazas de té en la mesilla ratona y comenzó a verter con cuidado el líquido color marrón que se alojaba dentro de la tetera. Al terminar depositó la tetera en la mesilla y se sentó tranquilamente en su sillón correspondiente, miró entonces con firmeza a Edward, esperando pacientemente por una explicación. El mayor tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar aun con miedo en sus palabras.

-Veras Al… Roy y yo estábamos persiguiendo al viejo este y- las palabras "Viejo este" resonaron en la mente de Alphonse, logrando que una mirada de enojo se dirigiese al narrador, quien calló ante la reciente equivocación. Roy dio un suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Estábamos persiguiendo al anciano quien por cierto resultó ser el ladrón de ropa íntima que estábamos tratando de atrapar, cruzamos un par de calles y a tu hermano se le ocurrió la idea de guiarlo hasta su casa para poder tenderle una trampa, pero se nos salió de control ya que el anciano se dirigió hacia la ventana del baño que por cierto yo no sabía que se encontraba allí. Pero al escuchar a Edward decir "No pienso permitir que entres allí", a pesar de no entender nada sospeché algo, de todas formas nunca pensé que se tratase de su baño, pido disculpas por aquello. – Explicó Roy haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpas que fue bien recibida por Al, quien se inclinó también.

-Yo también quiero pedirle disculpas jovencito, no fue mi intención hacer aquello, tampoco sabía que se trataba de su baño. – Expresó el anciano, logrando que la poca paciencia que a Ed le quedaba le abandonase, ocasionando que un fuerte golpe resuene en la cabeza del anciano, quien dio un pequeño quejido por el dolor.

-¡NII-SAN! – El grito de Al resonó por toda la sala, ocasionando que ambos tres se tensasen por acto reflejo.

-No se preocupe señor, pero por favor dígame ¿Por qué razón roba usted ropa interior? – Preguntó el castaño con tranquilidad, mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Ah~ es que son tan bonitas, tienen unos diseños tan hermosos, con sus moños y colores claros ¡realmente me encanta coleccionarlas! – Respondió animadamente el anciano, logrando que una gotilla resbalase por la nuca del menor de los Elric.

-Ya veo… ¿Y no cree usted que es mejor comprarlas que robarlas? – Preguntó entonces nuevamente, logrando que una graciosa expresión pensativa se adornase en el rostro del pequeño anciano.

-¿A qué te refieres con comprarlas? Preguntó luego de unos momentos, totalmente curioso.

-Vera, si lo que me han dicho es cierto ¡usted tiene una gran habilidad para poder saltar incluso hasta los tejados de las casas! Si invirtiese esa energía trabajando entonces conseguiría el dinero suficiente para poder comprar más prendas y comenzar una nueva colección que no requiera de robarle a personas que las necesitan, em… más que usted ¿Me entiende? – La idea de Al cruzó como un rayo en la cabeza del ancianito, quien emocionado como un niño sus ojos se llenaron de brillo.

-¡Tienes razón! Y así la policía no me perseguiría ni las chicas me golpearían. – Expresó el anciano con alegría.

-¡Eso no quita que lo metan a prisión por depravado! – Acotó Edward con molestia, mientras miraba al anciano por el rabillo del ojo.

-No necesariamente tiene que ir a prisión, podemos olvidar todo esto, siempre y cuando devuelva toda la ropa que se robó. – Expresó Mustang, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su té.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Pero yo no quiero tirar todo lo que me costó tanto conseguir! – Gritó triste el ancianito siendo golpeado nuevamente por Edward, quien ya estaba bastante cansado de esta estúpida situación.

-Pero es mucho mejor que ir a prisión, señor. Además comenzar desde cero no es tan malo, incluso puede viajar por todo el mundo en busca de nuevas prendas y conocer todo tipo de lugares. ¿No le parece una mejor idea? – Preguntó con entusiasmo el castaño, causando que la idea le gustase al hombre mayor.

-Tienes razón. – El anciano meditó unos varios minutos, al decidirse dio un gran respiro y lleno de determinación dijo: - ¡Esta bien, llévenme entonces! Devolveré todo lo que he robado y empezaré una nueva vida comenzando desde cero! – Expresó con entusiasmo, la escena a los tres restantes le parecía la cosa más bizarra que habían experimentado en toda su vida, pero si con eso lograrían que el viejito dejase de robar, entonces no quedaba de otra.

-¡Muchas gracias jovencito! ¡Le has dado un nuevo rumbo a mi vida! – Dijo entonces el ancianito mientras se aferraba a las piernas del castaño, logrando que la expresión de molestia que tenía Edward aumentase considerablemente.

-En unos momentos vendrán oficiales que lo llevaran a declarar para que devuelva todo lo robado y luego lo dejaremos en paz. – Expresó Mustang mientras le daba el último sorbo a su té. En el momento en que salió del baño aprovecho la oportunidad y llamó por teléfono al cuartel, pidiendo refuerzos para poder llevar al anciano en caso de que quisiese escaparse.

El ruido de un motor se escuchó en la lejanía para más tarde el golpeteo de la puerta delantera.

-Oh, ya llegaron. – Se paró de su asiento entonces mientras Alphonse recibía a los militares que escoltarían al anciano. Antes de partir, el viejito se acercó hasta el castaño, quien se agachó para quedar a la altura del ancianito.

-Oiga jovencito, ya que no se me permite robar ¿Puedo pedirle una cosa? – Preguntó entonces con una infantil sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro ¿Qué necesita? – Respondió Alphonse con los ojos cerrados en arcos y una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿No podría usted regalarme alguna ropa interior suya? Ya sabe, para tener un recuerdo de la persona que cambió mi vida. – Expresó feliz el anciano.

-¿Eh?

Edward, quien ya estaba harto del viejo le propinó una patada que lo noqueó al instante, haciéndolo volar por los aires y logrando que encajase perfectamente en el asiento trasero de la patrulla que estaba estacionada en la vereda de la casa.

-¡Strike! – Expresó el rubio con entusiasmo que disfrazaba muy bien a la ira que tenía por dentro.

-Bien, nosotros nos retiramos. Alphonse, muchas gracias por el té y por ayudarnos con la misión, tu ayuda fue realmente necesaria, te veo mañana Acero. – Articuló Roy mientras realizaba un ademán de saludo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡Ah espere General! Prepare pastel de carne para esta noche ¿No le gustaría quedarse a cenar con nosotros? – Preguntó entonces Alphonse antes de que el General cruzase el umbral de la puerta.

-Ah, me encantaría, pero no sé si la idea termina de agradarle a Edward. – Respondió Roy mientras miraba al rubio, quien todavía seguía molesto por el escenario que se había creado hace algunos minutos. Al sentir que se referían a él rápidamente cambió su expresión.

-Ah no, no me molesta, de seguro debe sentirse tan solo en su casa que hasta me da pena, por favor quédese a cenar algo decente que de seguro no habrá probado algo comestible hace mucho tiempo. –Bromeó Ed con entusiasmo, Roy sonrió y dirigió sus pasos nuevamente dentro de la casa, mientras saludaba a los militares que se marchaban con el objetivo satisfactoriamente atrapado.

-Si… incluso podría quedarme a dormir también. –Expresó el General con humor.

-Ah no, eso sí que no. No pienso tener a un vago durmiendo en mi sofá. – Dijo el rubio siguiéndole el juego, logrando que el moreno riese animadamente ante el comentario.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo dormiría en el sofá? Yo no entro en él, en cambio tú entras y hasta sobras, Acero. –Bromeó con gracia el General al tiempo que esquivaba un ligero golpe proveniente de Ed.

-¿¡A quien le estas diciendo que es tan enano que se pierde entre los pliegues de una sábana eh!? – Acotó con furia el alquimista, logrando que tanto Al como Roy riesen animadamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ah~ nada mejor que el hogar ¿no? 3

Y ahora con todos los problemas resueltos, su querida autora no tiene escusas para poder poner preguntas estúpidas al final, excepto una:

¿Qué clase de estupidez se le ocurrirá ahora a Melu para continuar?

¡Eso y más en el próximo episodio!

Gracias por leer~


	8. Chapter 8

Holu~ les traigo el capítulo ocho de esta linda, linda historia.

Ah~ las vacaciones, ese momento por el que esperas tanto tiempo pero cuando lo tenés enfrente todas las ideas que se te habían ocurrido para hacer en ese tiempo se borran completamente de tu mente, y al final pasas todos los días sin saber qué carajo hacer y terminas todo aburrida como yo XD

(-Si estás sola las 24 horas del día obviamente te vas a aburrir como perro.

-Callate Anacleto :"v

-Deberías conseguir una pareja, ah ¡cierto que no servís para eso!

-¡Callate dije! :""v)

Bien~ los dejo con el capítulo mientras le enseño a Anacleto a respetar a sus superiores, nosh vemos abajo 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 008

~~~~~~~~~~Alphonse~~~~~~~~~~

Los demás días habían transcurrido tan normales como siempre lo habían sido, en algunos casos Ed solía despertar temprano y con cara de cansancio, otras veces quien debía hacerlo era yo. Casi siempre desayunaba muy apresuradamente, para terminar saliendo a corretones de la casa porque se le hacía demasiado tarde. Llegaba siempre para el momento en el que la cena estaba casi lista, y me dedicaba a escuchar las ultimas noticias, fuesen serias u graciosas, directamente narradas por el Coronel Elric, al terminar me ayudaba con los trastos y ambos nos íbamos a dormir, para empezar el día nuevamente.

Extrañamente hoy no fue como los demás días, pues mientras me encontraba preparando el desayuno escuché sus pasos bajando sin tropezones ni pereza, pues seguían un ritmo alegre y hasta podía decir calmado. Mi sorpresa fue mucho mayor al notar que se encontraba ya vestido con su uniforme, peinado y con una gran sonrisa adornando todo su brillante rostro. Caminó unos pasos más y me rodeó con sus brazos alegremente.

-¡Buenos días Al! – Expresó entonces, mientras depositaba un beso sobre mi cabeza.

-Buenos días nii-san. Veo que estas de buen humor hoy. – Respondí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y me separaba de él para poder servir el desayuno.

-¡Pues claro que debo estarlo! ¡Hoy empiezan nuestras vacaciones Al! – Me sorprendí más por mi falta de memoria que por la sorpresa de la noticia.

-Cielos… es cierto, lo olvidé completamente. – Dije entonces mientras llevaba los platos hacia la mesa seguido de dos calientes tazas de chocolate. Aun no podía entender como había olvidado aquello, yo no era de olvidar cosas como esa.

-No te atormentes Al, es normal que algo así pase. Dime ¿Hay algún lugar al que te gustaría ir? – Preguntó Ed animadamente, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza.

-Bueno… hace mucho tiempo que no visitamos a Winry. – Nii-san expresó una cara de molestia mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa.

-No me refiero a eso Al… quiero decir, ya sabes, algún otro lugar… mas ¿Alejado? – Dijo Ed mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos para darles un poco de calor.

-Ah… no lo sé nii. ¿Qué pasará con Winry y los demás? ¿Y si el ejército necesitase de tu ayuda? – Edward dio un suspiro ante mi comentario, para luego levantar la cabeza y sonreírme.

-Ay Al, tienes que dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar un poco más en ti mismo. – Articuló mi hermano, mientras se acercaba hacia mí y depositaba un suave beso sobre mi frente. – Me tengo que ir, piensa entonces a donde te gustaría ir ¿De acuerdo? – Asentí alegremente, mientras Ed cruzaba feliz el umbral de la puerta.

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

Podría jurar por lo que sea que casi la mayoría de las personas dentro del cuartel tenían la mejor cara de alegría que les podrías haber visto en todo el año, incluso el Führer nos había felicitado a todos por el gran trabajo que habíamos hecho durante nuestros días de servicio. Creo que lo que más me impresionó de mí mismo, fue que ni siquiera las bromas del imbécil de Mustang diciéndome que era tan pequeño que incluso la policía podría llevarme a la comisaria pensando que soy un niño que se perdió en la calle me causaron ningún tipo de molestia. ¡Incluso nos dejaron salir más temprano!... De todas formas, al ser invierno seguíamos saliendo por la noche.

Aceleré un poco el paso para llegar rápido a casa, las estrellas se veían realmente muy bonitas esta noche, el brillo de cada una de ellas resaltaba entre el obscuro azul que se cernía sobre el cielo. Mis manos se escondían dentro de los bolsillos de mi abrigo color café negro, mientras mis labios jugaban divertidamente con mi respiración que al exhalar, el aire se esparcía en forma de un frio color blanco.

Mis pasos se detuvieron a unos pequeños metros de la casa, mientras sentía como el calor envolvía peligrosamente mis mejillas, mis ojos clavaban su vista en la gentil figura de Alphonse, quien llevaba encima su abrigo color negro, sus manos en los bolsillos, su semblante tranquilo admiraba profundamente el cielo, mientras sus ojos tomaban un dulce brillo sobre sus pupilas. Su cabello lo traía suelto, no lo había notado pero estaba creciendo bastante, tanto como para llegar a la altura de sus hombros. Hace mucho que no me pedía que se lo cortase, tal vez estaba pensando en dejárselo largo también. Sonreí por inercia ante la escena, mientras me dedicaba a observar como el viento hacia ondear lentamente las hebras castañas de Al. Desperté en cuanto su mirada se dirigió hacia mi semblante, di un pequeño respingo mientras el ardor en mis mejillas se hacía más fuerte. Él sonrió con alegría mientras se dirigía a mí rápidamente.

-Bienvenido nii-san – Expresó él con una sonrisa.

-Hola Al ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? – Pregunté curioso, mientras lo veía sonreír aún más.

-Bueno… las estrellas están muy bonitas hoy, así que salí afuera para verlas ¿No crees que se ven hermosas hoy? – Preguntó inclinando la cabeza con sus ojos cerrados en arcos, asentí ante su pregunta y él volvió la vista hacia arriba luego de sonreírme.

-Solíamos hacer esto de pequeños todo el tiempo. – Articulé yo mirando también hacia arriba.

-Sí… salíamos al patio, nos recostábamos en el césped y entonces tú… - Mi mano izquierda se acercó lentamente a la de Al tomándola suavemente, no me atrevía a mirarle, mi sonrojo de seguro se había hecho mucho peor ante aquello. Desvié mi mirada solo un poco para mirar a Al por el rabillo del ojo, encontrándome con su hermosa sonrisa, mientras podría haber jurado ver un poco de color adornar sublimemente sus mejillas, el brillo en sus obres había tomado una intensidad que a mí se me hacía simplemente hermosa.

-Tomabas mi mano. – Dijo luego de una pausa, bajando su mirada para detenerla sobre mis ojos, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más pacífica, más dulcemente amplia.

Seguimos admirando en silencio la hermosa plenitud de la noche, hasta que noté como mi hermano comenzaba a temblar un poco, me separé de él y le rodeé con mis brazos, mientras Al hundía su cabeza en mi pecho, correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

-¿Tienes frio? – Pregunté, mientras el asentía en silencio. –Entremos adentro, está mejor allí. – Iba a separarme de él, pero sus brazos no me lo permitieron.

-Espera… solo un poco mas ¿Sí? – Expresó entonces, sin apartar en ningún momento su cabeza de mi pecho.

-Claro, como tu desees Al. – Sonreí mientras volvía a abrazarle. Me sentía feliz, no solo por poder compartir este precioso tiempo junto a Al, sino también por él, quien casi nunca solía pedirme alguna cosa, no era de esas personas que tuviesen muchos caprichos, y si los tenia, y sé que los tenia, Al no era de expresarlos en ningún momento, no porque sintiese que eran ridículos o sin sentido, era por culpa de esa hermosa pero a veces desesperante personalidad que él tenía ya desde nacimiento.

Ese sentimiento de saber que ha nacido por y para pensar en los demás simplemente me molestaba demasiado, Al había nacido para vivir y nada más, como él quisiese, sin tener que vivir privándose de cualquier cosa solo porque "no quiere molestar a los demás innecesariamente". Siempre daría lo que fuera por escuchar de sus labios algún "quiero esto" o "has esto por mí, nii-san". Son cosas por las que lucharía día y noche para que simplemente salgan en libertad. Y ahora, simplemente ahora, me hacía feliz saber que me estaba pidiendo algo, me era totalmente imposible negarme ante tales palabras, y la verdad, no es como si quisiera hacerlo.

Acaricié su espalda suavemente, para luego dejar un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza. Al cabo de unos largos minutos que por mi hubiese deseado que nunca terminasen, Al se separó de mí, dejando que una hermosa sonrisa adornase su rostro.

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente, nii-san? – Preguntó entonces, asentí como respuesta y ambos nos dirigimos hacia dentro de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kyaa~ ¡Me encanta de sobremanera escribir este tipo de partes! Disfruto tanto haciéndolas 3

¿Ven? Esto es algo que no se puede hacer en una estación tan insulsa y horrible como el verano maldita sea :v

Por eso me encanta tanto el invierno~ si fuera por mí, me iría a vivir lo más cerca posible del norte o del sur y disfrutar del invierno todo el año 3

En fin~ si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo.

Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

Holu~ ¿ya estamos por el capítulo nueve de esto? Wow, que lentitud la mía XD

Bien, les dejo mientras voy festejar que por fin VAMPS se "toma un tiempo" (*cof* se separaron *cof*) debido a "diferencias musicales" (*cof* se cagaron a putazos *cof*) XD

Menos mal que Hyde por fin sale de ese antro de mier*, todo bien con la banda, pero las canciones ya iban de mal en peor xd (por no decir que no me gustaba nada ese estilo americanizado de porqueria :v)

En fin~ Que lo disfruten 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 009

-No lo sé nii-san… no creo que quede bien de esa manera. – Expresó un no tan convencido Alphonse frente al espejo, mientras era peinado y repeinado una y otra vez por su hermano.

-¿Tú crees? Es un poco pequeña pero creo que te queda bastante bien. – Respondió Ed mientras amarraba el cabello del menor en una pequeña coletita.

-Claro que lo creo ¡Es demasiado pequeña! No parece una coleta, parece… ¡un pompón! – El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante el ejemplo que le daba Al a su cabello.

-Tal vez si lo hacemos al ras de la nuca quede mejor que aquí arriba. – Opinó el mayor mientras desataba la coletita.

-Tal vez si me lo cortase otra vez no tendría este tonto problema. – Respondió entonces Alphonse mientras reía ante lo ridículo de la situación, causando el rechazo de la idea por parte de su hermano.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! El cabello largo te queda precioso ¡No te lo cortes! – El castaño reía ante la graciosa reacción de su hermano, mientras este le abrazaba fuertemente evitando que haga una locura.

-Bien, bien, no lo cortaré. – Alphonse observó su reflejo frente al espejo, mientras tomaba entre sus dedos unos de sus mechones sonriendo. –Me lo dejaré suelto hasta que tenga el suficiente largo como para hacerle una coleta decente. – Expresó mientras se volvía hacia su hermano, quien le sonreía alegremente mientras asentía.

-Bien ¡entonces vamos! – Dijo Ed mientras se acercaba hacia el perchero y le extendía el abrigo y la bufanda al menor quien se los puso de inmediato. Al terminar, ambos salieron por la puerta de la casa, cerraron con llave y se dirigieron caminando hacia ningún lugar en especial.

El día se encontraba extrañamente gris, pero no del todo, era un gris bastante claro, como anunciando que pronto en algún par de horas, una pequeña lluvia o tal vez, alguna nevada se avecinaría. Normalmente en un día con un clima como aquel, la gente se quedaría en sus casas disfrutando desde la vista de una ventana, leyendo un libro o inclusive durmiendo en una cómoda cama. En cambio, hoy las calles estaban bastante pobladas de gente que se encargaba de realizar las compras navideñas, aprovechaban cuanta oferta encontrasen puesto que en los siguientes días todo aumentaría considerablemente de precio. Allí se encontraban también los hermanos Elric, quienes al terminar casi todas las compras recorrían tranquilamente entre charlas y risas en busca de un regalo para su amiga y la abuela de la nombrada.

-Nii-san ¿Qué te parece este? – Preguntaba Al mientras tenía la vista pegada a un vestido color mate que se encontraba tras la vidriera.

-No lo sé Al, Winry no es de usar muchos vestidos que digamos. – Respondió el rubio mientras posicionaba la mano izquierda sobre su nuca.

-Mmm… - Caminaron unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que el castaño se detuvo nuevamente en otra vidriera, llamando a su hermano. -¿Y qué te parece esto? – Volvió a preguntar mientras señalaba una gran caja con varias ranuras vacías para colocar todo tipo de herramientas. Ed sonrió al ver el producto.

-Así está mejor, de esa forma no tendrá excusas para dejar las herramientas por todas partes. – Acotó el mayor, logrando que una pequeña carcajada saliese por los labios de Al. –Eh mira esa pipa, a la abuela seguro le agrada. – Expresó entonces Ed, mientras el menor asentía.

Entraron al local para comprar ambas cosas, siendo bien recibidos por una chica quien envolvió rápidamente y con gran habilidad ambos regalos, pagaron por ellos y nuevamente retomaron su paseo por las calles.

Encontraron entonces una pequeña feria que se había armado por allí hace unos pocos días, centrando su vista en una pareja que ambos conocían bastante bien. El primero, un hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, estaba repleto de pies a cabeza por bolsas llenas de vegetales, carnes y otras cosas, mientras que la segunda, una mujer de cabello rubio, largo y grandes ojos marrones se encontraba comprando otra bolsa repleta de zanahorias. A un lado de la chica un perrito de color negro y blanco esperaba pacientemente mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-Riza… ¿No crees que son demasiadas zanahorias? – Preguntó Mustang tratando de no caer con las bolsas en mano.

-Claro que no, necesitas cuidar tu vista ¿Entiendes? No querrás que se ponga peor ¿O sí? – Respondió la chica mientras se giraba para ver de frente al General.

-Mmm tal vez se ponga mejor si se acerca aquí, Teniente. – Expresó Roy mientras señalaba sus labios, ante toda respuesta, la Teniente Riza posicionó rápidamente una zanahoria en la boca del General, ocasionando que una graciosa expresión entre molestia y decepción se formase en su semblante, para luego comenzar a comer dicha verdura con molestia. Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia los hermanos en cuanto les escucharon reírse, saludaron alegremente mientras Alphonse se acercaba para acariciar al perrito.

-Hola Black Hayate ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó el castaño mientras el perrito movía su cola con más velocidad al sentir las caricias del chico.

-¿Cómo se encuentran ustedes? – Preguntó Ed mientras Riza tomaba algunas de las bolsas que sostenía Roy, permitiéndole respirar.

-Muy bien, salimos a comprar las cosas para navidad, ya que la pasaremos con Havoc, Breda y los demás. – Respondió Riza sonriendo. -¿Ustedes la pasaran solos? – Preguntó entonces inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Nosotros la pasaremos en Resembool, en casa de Winry y la abuela Pinako. – Contestó Al incorporándose del suelo.

-Oh ya veo, envíenle saludos de nuestra parte por favor. – Dijo Riza mientras saludaba nuevamente para retirarse junto a Mustang, quien antes de partir se dio la vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Ed.

-Oye Acero, ten cuidado de no perderte entre la gente. – soltó una gran carcajada mientras se perdía entre la muchedumbre, causando como resultado una avalancha de insultos por parte del rubio, que intentaban ser calmados por el menor.

Luego de tranquilizarse recorrieron de aquí para allá la feria entera, hasta llegar bien al fondo, donde en las afueras de esta encontraron un pequeño parque totalmente desolado de cualquier, cubierto de árboles y brillante césped.

El menor notó una pequeña sensación de frio sobre su nariz que le hizo estornudar un poco, al subir ambos la vista al cielo, exclamaron con sorpresa al ver como pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente desde arriba. Edward notó como los ojos de su hermanito tomaban un intenso brillo ante la escena, aquello le hizo sonreír de inmediato mientras observaba como la sorpresa y sonrisa de Al crecían rápidamente.

-Waah nii-san ¡Esta nevando! – Dijo Al mientras comenzaba a correr despacio por el parque, ocasionando que Ed soltase una pequeña risa. No recordaba la última vez que habían visto la nieve en el centro de Amestris, puesto que lo más cercano fue allí en el norte. Lo poco que recordaba fue aquella vez cuando eran pequeños, todavía podía sentir el frio de la bola de nieve que le había tirado Al en el rostro ese día.

Se guardó un momento para apreciar a Al, debía admitir que el cabello largo le quedaba realmente precioso, verlo allí mientras se mecía con el viento acompañado de su bufanda blanca que le hacía contraste con su abrigo negro hasta las rodillas lo hacía verse realmente bonito, se maldecía a si mismo por no tener el valor para correr hacia allí y abrazarlo por detrás suavemente, logrando que tal vez con mucha suerte poder apreciar su sonrojo un poco más de cerca.

Despertó de su trance en cuanto sintió algo líquido y caliente sobre su tobillo derecho al girarse para ver noto que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que un perro orinando sobre su pie, dio un gran grito conteniéndose de no echar al perrito de una patada, logrando que este se asustase por el grito y saliese de allí rápidamente. En cuanto notó como su hermano menor reía ante su desgracia una extraña sensación entre sentirse feliz por verlo reír y molestia por saber que se estaba burlando de él atacó su mente.

-¡Oye no es gracioso, Al! – Expresó el mayor tratando de contener una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí! – La risa de Al se volvió aún más fuerte logrando que tuviese que sujetarse el estómago por la risa.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Ya verás cómo te- Al intentar avanzar un paso Edward resbaló debido al líquido que había quedado en el piso, logrando que cayese de cara sobre la nieve que se había acumulado en el piso.

El menor dejó de reír y se acercó rápidamente hasta su hermano para poder ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo siento ¿Estas bien? – Expresó el castaño con una sonrisa, mientras le extendía ambas manos a Ed.

-Sí… gracias. – El mayor sonrió también mientras sujetaba las manos de Al, tomando impulso y levantándose del nevado suelo.

Ed iba a soltarse de su hermano, pero no lo consiguió al ver que Al tenía una mirada triste mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la mano de metal recubierta por el guante color gris, a pesar de tener la tela de invierno era bastante obvio que la mano no ganaría calor alguno.

-También lo siento por esto… - Expresó con tristeza el menor mientras sujetaba con ambas manos el metal, intentando con alguna torpe acción darle un poco de calor, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Edward sonrió tristemente al ver la decepción en el rostro de su hermano, le entendía, de seguro se sentía torpe por no poder recuperar los miembros faltantes en su cuerpo, pero realmente no le importaba, ambos estaban vivos y eso era lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz. El rubio tomó una de las manos de Alphonse y la guio lentamente hacia su propio pecho, dejando que el menor pudiera sentir los latidos de su corazón, sonrió ante la cara de confusión y preocupación que se formaba en el semblante de su hermanito.

-Dime Al ¿Late? – Expresó Ed sonriendo tranquilamente, el menor cerró sus ojos, tomándose su tiempo, apreciando el tranquilo latido de su hermano mayor, los abrió nuevamente y asintió como respuesta.

–Es gracias a ti que lo hace. – Volvió a decir el mayor, logrando que las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado el castaño en aguantar saliesen sin avisar. Edward estrechó fuertemente a su hermano, acariciando su espalda, consolándolo. – Gracias, Al.

Luego de unos minutos Ed se separó de su hermano solo un poco, secó sus lágrimas y besó su frente, sonriendo.

-Volvamos a casa. – Expresó feliz, el menor asintió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nee nee Aru~ ¿No te da frio abrazar a tu hermano todo lleno de nieve?... ¡OH QUE VA! el amor lo derrite todo (?

En fin~ ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto 3

Bye~


	10. Chapter 10

Holu~ ¡Ya vamos diez capítulos! ¡Y todavía falta un montón! Estoy tan ansiosa por llegar a la parte central de la historia XD pero falta mucho :"v (me cagoh en toh)

Bien~ Que lo disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 010

Le dolía absolutamente todo, el cuerpo le pesaba de tal manera que no le permitía moverse ni un centímetro, y el dolor de cabeza era tan agudo, que no podía levantar ni un párpado siquiera. Su respiración se encontraba agitada, y tenía un frio que le calaba hasta los huesos. Maldijo a ese maldito perro con lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia. Pudo escuchar vagamente, el típico ruido de la puerta rechinando al abrirse, seguido de aquella voz responsable de sus constantes sonrisas.

-Nii-san, buenos días, como no bajaste a tomar el desayuno vine a traértelo aquí a la cama.

Y ahí estaba su querido Alphonse, con su delantal verde pastel, ajeno a cualquier situación, sonriente y bien dispuesto con un 200% de energía como siempre. Entre sus manos sostenía la dichosa bandeja de madera con el desayuno, debido a que estas estaban ocupadas, había hecho uso de su espalda para abrir la puerta. Al momento de girarse, su semblante de alegría cambio a uno de real preocupación y miedo, al ver a su hermano con sus ojos firmemente cerrados, respiración agitada y mejillas sonrojadas, en un vivo y obvio ejemplo de fiebre. Dejo la bandeja en la mesita del lado de la cama, y se apresuró a asistir al rubio.

Edward dio un pequeñísimo respingo al sentir una cálida mano sobre su frente, acto seguido, abrió sus dorados ojos con extrema pesadez, para encontrarse con los pardos de su hermanito, mirándolo totalmente preocupado, sonrió ante el gesto, llevando su mano muy lentamente hacia la mejilla del menor, gesto que sonrojo terriblemente a este.

-Buenos días… Al. – Su mano se mantenía difícilmente en la mejilla del castaño, por lo que este la sujetaba suavemente para que no desistiera.

-Nada de buenos días nii-san, solo mírate como estas, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? Te hubiese preparado un desayuno más potente.

-Lo siento Al, no quería… preocuparte… je je.

-¿Cómo que "je je"? – El mayor rio con un poco más de fuerza ante el intento totalmente fallido de una cara "enojada" por parte de Al, este solo dio un gran suspiro y con su mano libre volvió a tomarle la temperatura a su hermano.

-Solo mira tú temperatura, debe ser de 40° o incluso aún más.

-No creo… que sea para… tanto. – El rubio se intimido un poco ante la mirada totalmente reprochadora de su hermanito.

-Iré a buscar algo para bajar esa fiebre, enseguida vuelvo. – Se dispuso a levantarse y soltó la mano de su hermano que aun tenia sujeta, misma mano que al soltarse sujeto la ropa de Al suavemente para que este gire a verle.

-Lo siento… Al. – El mayor había dejado de sonreír para expresar una mirada que parecía de culpa, debido a sus mejillas sonrojadas por la fiebre, era realmente difícil para el castaño adivinar que intentaba expresar su hermano. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama, y deposito un suave beso en la frente de Ed, logrando satisfactoriamente que la sonrisa volviese a adornar su rostro.

-Está bien nii-san, no te preocupes, solo pido que la próxima vez me avises si te sientes mal ¿De acuerdo? – Acarició con suavidad los cabellos del rubio, sonriéndole cálidamente.

-De acuerdo. – Le dijo, mientras le devolvía torpemente una sonrisa.

Dicho esto, Alphonse se retiró de la habitación. Bajando por las escaleras y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, preparó algunos paños y un cubo de agua fría, se sintió un poco culpable de haberse reído ayer por la caída de Ed sobre la nieve cuando resbaló, sacudió la cabeza intentando no sentirse peor, eso solo preocuparía más a Ed. Buscó en la alacena una nota de papel que encontró cerca de las especias, sonrió al ver el trozo de papel que contenía escrita una receta con la letra de su madre.

-"Bien, entonces dejas reposar un rato esto de aquí y terminas ¿De acuerdo?" – Expreso una mujer adulta de cabello castaño y una hermosa sonrisa, mientras dirigía su vista hacia el pequeño niño que se encontraba a su lado.

-"Sí" – Respondió el niño con entusiasmo, mientras sonreía al sentir la mano de su madre revolver sus cabellos.

-"Bueno, ya está listo. Anda, llévaselo a tu hermano." – El pequeño asintió mientras tomaba la bandeja y subía las escaleras lentamente para evitar derramar alguna cosa.

Ese día Edward se había puesto malo, fue aquel día que había nevado en Resembool, Trisha había pensado que quizás la baja de temperatura había afectado a su hijo mayor, pero Al se sentía culpable puesto que pensaba que aquella bola de nieve que le había lanzado a la cara y las infinidades de veces que Ed había evitado que su hermanito cayese en la nieve ocasionando que su propio cuerpo se estampase sobre esta, tuvieron como resultado aquella fiebre. Ese día se había esforzado al máximo para cuidar a su hermano y su madre al verlo tan preocupado le enseñó cómo preparar un té para bajar la fiebre.

-"Nii-san ¿Puedo pasar?" – Preguntó el menor detrás de la puerta.

-"Claro Al, adelante." – Respondió Ed, su voz se escuchaba algo tomada.

-"Nii-san, mama me enseñó a hacerlo, tómalo, te hará bien." – Expresó el castaño mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesita de luz, tomaba la taza con el té y se la extendía a su hermano.

-"Ah no, yo no me tomo esto." – Dijo el mayor mientras desviaba su cabeza de la taza luego de olfatear su contenido, tenía un aroma realmente extraño que no terminaba de convencerle.

-"Debes tomarlo, o sino tu fiebre bajará más lento y no podrás recuperarte nunca." – Dijo Al, mientras intentaba acercar la taza hacia su hermano.

-"Pero no quiero, huele horrible." – Acotó el mayor mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos con desconfianza. El castaño dio un suspiro mientras pensaba en algo para convencer a su hermano.

-"Mmm ¡Ya sé! ¡Si te lo tomas haré lo que tú quieras! – Dijo Al, logrando que la expresión de Ed cambiase sorpresivamente, para luego expresar una pequeña sonrisa. Se dispuso entonces a tomar el té de una buena vez.

Al terminar de preparar el té subió por las escaleras junto con el cubo de agua procurando que ninguna de las dos cosas se derramasen en el camino. Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a su hermano tirado en el piso, totalmente rojo y balbuceando quien sabe qué cosa.

-Donde esta… ese pedazo de general retrasado…le voy a arrancar…la lengua. –Decía el rubio difícilmente entre jadeos. Alphonse dio un gran suspiro, este iba a ser un largo día. Dejó todo sobre el piso puesto que la mesa de luz estaba ocupada con el desayuno y se acercó hacia su hermano.

Se arrodillo hasta su altura e intentó levantarlo, dejándolo medio parado de forma que quedaba sentado en el piso, no era mucho, pero era mejor que estar tirado en el suelo. Se acercó un poco más para depositar sus labios en la frente del mayor, y se separó de él después de un rato.

-Ay, nii-san, tu fiebre empeoró ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo? –Exclamó el castaño, en un semblante de enojo y preocupación.

-Es su culpa… el empezó, tenía que…defenderme. –dijo Ed, para después dejar caer su cabeza en el pecho del menor, gesto que sonrojó un poco a este.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, ya pasó, así que ven, ayúdame que debes volver a la cama. – Exclamó el castaño, intentando levantar a su hermano del piso, se le hacía difícil puesto que no tenía tanta fuerza como para hacerlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, logro depositarlo en la dichosa cama, lo cubrió con las mantas y le dedico una tierna sonrisa al mayor.

-Lo logramos, jeje.- Dijo Al con una sonrisa.

-Si…gracias, Al – Expresó Ed, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermano.

El castaño tomo el cubo de agua con los paños y volvió a arrodillarse en el lado de la cama, depositando el cubo a su lado. Acto seguido, mojó el paño y lo estrujó solo un poco para después depositarlo en la frente del mayor.

-Waah…que…fresquito. – Opinó el mayor, mientras expresaba una cara bastante graciosa para Al, el cual soltó una pequeña risita que hizo reír también a Ed.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el castaño retiro el paño que descansaba en la frente del mayor, y deposito en sus manos una taza que contenía para Edward, una extraña sustancia que parecía té, pero que olía como los mil demonios.

-Ah no, yo no me tomo esto – Dijo el rubio, mientras que desviaba su cabeza hacia un lado a cada vez que intentaba convencerse de que tal vez, no sabía tan mal. Al sonrió ante el recuerdo, su hermano no había cambiado para nada.

-Debes tomarlo, o sino tu fiebre bajará más lento y no podrás recuperarte nunca – Exclamó el castaño, mientras en su rostro empezaba a formarse una expresión que parecía de molestia, pero nunca dejaba de tener ese semblante de preocupación y amor que le dedicaba siempre a su hermano, Edward sonrió ante el gesto.

-Supongo que si no lo huelo no sabrá tan mal. – Dijo entonces tomando la taza entre sus manos, comenzando con un poco de desagrado a beber el contenido. Logrando que el menor sonriese satisfecho.

El castaño, que se encontraba arrodillado en el piso del lado de la cama, se dispuso a levantarse y tomo la bandeja con el desayuno que, obviamente, su hermano no había tomado, puesto que ya se había enfriado demasiado.

-Voy a llevar esto a la cocina y prepararte algo para almorzar. Ni se te ocurra moverte, ¿de acuerdo? –exclamó Al, al principio con una calmada voz, que después tomó firmeza al emitir las últimas palabras.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo el rubio, sonriendo torpemente. El castaño sonrió también, para luego retirarse de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uyy ya me hubiese gustado a mí que Al me cuidase cuando me puse enferma xd que suerte tiene este rubio~

Muchas gracias por leer~ nos vemos en el próximo.

Bye~


	11. Chapter 11

Holu~ vengo a traer el capítulo número once de esta linda, linda historia :3

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 011

-"Pero no quiero, huele horrible." – Acotó el mayor mientras tomaba la taza entre sus manos con desconfianza. El castaño dio un suspiro mientras pensaba en algo para convencer a su hermano.

-"Mmm ¡Ya sé! ¡Si te lo tomas haré lo que tú quieras! – Dijo Al, logrando que la expresión de Ed cambiase sorpresivamente, para luego expresar una pequeña sonrisa. Se dispuso entonces a tomar el té de una buena vez.

Al terminar, el pequeño Edward puso una cara de real desagrado y sacó la lengua, luego de unos minutos intentando olvidar el mal sabor, dirigió la vista hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor, amplió aún más la sonrisa y con un evidente sonrojo, expresó:

-"Quiero un beso, Al." – El mayor cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, sin percatarse de que su hermanito estaba rojo de pies a cabeza.

El pequeño pensó que tal vez su hermano estaba delirando por la fiebre y seguramente al día siguiente no recordaría absolutamente nada, por lo que se acercó lentamente hacia el rubio aun sonrojado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban Alphonse se arrepintió, subiendo su cabeza hacia arriba y depositando un beso sobre su frente. Edward puso cara de molestia mientras abría sus ojos viendo como su hermano menor se alejaba rápidamente de él, totalmente sonrojado.

-"Oye… no me refería a ese lugar." – Dijo el rubio viendo como Al abría la puerta del cuarto con la bandeja entre sus manos.

-"C-claro que sí." – Respondió el castaño mientras desviaba su mirada para no mostrar sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-"Al… dame mi beso." – Apenas levantó Ed la voz mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta rápidamente.

-"¡Ya te lo di!" – Gritó avergonzado el menor del otro lado de la puerta mientras corría rápidamente. Ed bufó y se recostó nuevamente en la cama, durmiéndose al instante.

Edward abrió sus ojos luego de recordar aquella escena, quitando su frio brazo derecho que había colocado en su frente para refrescarse y parpadeando pesadamente un par de veces.

-Mi… beso… - Rememorando aquello una y otra vez, se quitó las mantas que lo cubrían depositando ambos pies en el suelo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

Alphonse se encontraba revolviendo la sopa de verduras que le había preparado a su hermano, necesitaba algo que le diese fuerzas y nutrientes, al mismo tiempo, algo que fuese fácil de ingerir y digerir. En cuanto apagó el fuego para ir a ver que Ed no tuviese ningún problema, dos brazos le rodearon por la cintura, ocasionando que se sorprendiese de inmediato.

-Al…

-¡N-ni-nii-san! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Deberías estar en tu cama! – Expresó el menor totalmente sonrojado mientras la cabeza de Ed se apoyaba gentilmente sobre su hombro.

-Esta vez… no permitiré… que te escapes. – El mayor levantó su cabeza y articuló con dificultad las palabras mientras Al observaba los ojos de su hermano, los cuales habían tomado un brillo especial, precioso, casi inimaginable.

Rápida pero suavemente, Ed juntó sus labios con los de su hermano, logrando que todo el cuerpo del menor se tensase de un momento a otro, el color carmesí de sus mejillas había aumentado considerablemente mientras era completamente incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno por la impresión de la acción que había tomado su hermano mayor. El rubio cerró lentamente sus ojos, apreciando el calor y la suavidad de los labios de Alphonse, por inercia no pudo evitar abrazarlo más fuerte, hasta que la temperatura y la falta de aire le vencieron por completo, obligándolo a separarse de aquella ambrosia. Sonrió al ver a su hermano menor totalmente sonrojado, con sus pardos ojos llenos de brillo y abiertos a la vez por la impresión.

-Me… lo debías, A… l. – Expresó Edward para luego desmayarse completamente sobre su hermano, este quien aun seguía completamente en otro mundo regresó por fin al notar como todo el peso de su hermano quedaba sobre su espalda, rápidamente para evitar que se cayese se inclinó hacia delante y sujetó sus piernas. Intentó calmarse por varios segundos mientras luchaba por subir la escaleras con su hermano encima, convenciéndose de que tal acción era el resultado de alguna alucinación o cualquier otra cosa, no debía pensar cosas raras ni hacerse falsas ilusiones.

-Al~… - Toda estúpida preocupación o tensión se calmó completamente al escuchar la voz somnolienta de Ed, quien se aferró aún más al cuello del menor mientras sonreía dormido.

Al terminó de subir el ultimo escalón, pasó por el pasillo, y seguidamente se detuvo en el cuarto del rubio, abrió la puerta y lo depositó difícilmente sobre su cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas nuevamente para luego depositar ambos brazos sobre sus caderas y sonreír satisfecho. Un pequeño mareo se hizo presente en su cabeza, obligándolo a sentarse en el borde de la cama y depositar una mano sobre su frente, se sentía realmente extraño, generalmente podía cargar a su hermano sin problemas, pero ahora le había costado bastante hoy en la mañana e incluso ahora, pensó que tal vez era falta de ejercicio, puesto que hace mucho tiempo no tenía ningún tipo de movimiento o pelea como cuando era una armadura.

Desvió la vista para mirar a su hermano, verlo tan tranquilo lo hizo sonreír considerablemente, dirigió su mano hacia él y acarició sus cabellos dorados, siguiendo por su mejilla y deteniéndose en sus labios, suaves, cálidos, deseó no haberse ido al quinto mundo en ese momento para poder apreciar mejor su calor, su textura. Sacudió su cabeza, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, debía terminar la cena.

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

Desperté con el sonido de la puerta abrirse, al girar mi vista me encontré con Al, quien me miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras en sus manos sostenía una bandeja con un plato de sopa.

-Hola, Al. – Dije animadamente mientras me reincorporaba quedando sentado sobre la cama.

-H-hola nii-san, te traje la cena. – Respondió él, mientras su cara se ponía roja y depositaba entre mis piernas la bandeja.

-¿Estas bien? No tendrás fiebre ¿Verdad? – Pregunté entonces, viendo cómo se sorprendía ante mi pregunta.

-Nii-san… ¿Acaso tú no… recuerdas? – Preguntó él mientras se sentaba en la silla del lado me mi cama, mie cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado ante la pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Recordar qué? – Pregunté por segunda vez entonces, logrando que un suspiro se escapase de Al, mientras sonreía con un poco de alivio.

-No, nada, no tiene importancia. – Respondió mientras agitaba rápidamente sus manos. Fruncí en seño ante su respuesta, por lo que al darse cuenta comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-Es solo que… te levantaste rápidamente diciendo que habían extraterrestres en la casa y pues… eso. – Expresó Al, mientras reía animadamente.

-¿En serio hice eso? – Pregunté entonces, no recordaba haber hecho algo como eso, bueno, realmente no recordaba absolutamente nada desde que me levante en la mañana, pero ante su asentimiento no tuve más dudas. Tomé la cuchara y comencé a tomar la sopa.

-Mmm ¡Esta buena! – Dije entonces mientras la devoraba en cuestión de segundos mientras Al reía suavemente. Luego de unos dos platos más quede satisfecho, hable unos varios minutos con Al hasta que me entró el sueño, recibí un beso en la frente de su parte y me recosté esperando que para mañana se pe pasase esto de la fiebre, puesto que teníamos que ir a la casa de Winry y si nos tardábamos después nos iba a echar la bronca.

~~~~~~~~~~Alphonse~~~~~~~~~~

Lo había intentado de todas formas posibles, pero simplemente no había forma, estaba totalmente incapacitado para dormir. Estaba preocupado por Ed ¿y si le subía la fiebre? ¿O quizás había salido de nuevo de su cuarto? ¿Y si se tropezaba y caía? Me levanté de mi cama y suspiré, tal vez si iba a verlo un momento me aseguraría de que se encontraba bien y podría dormir mejor.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia el de mi hermano, abrí la puerta lentamente, procurando no despertarlo, me acerqué hacia el observándolo, se encontraba tranquilo, nada de respiraciones agitadas ni murmullos extraños, suspiré aliviado al saber que nada le sucedía. Demasiado temprano para aquello, puesto que cerró fuertemente sus ojos y sus manos apretaron las mantas con la misma intensidad.

-Espera… Al, no te vayas… no me dejes. – Un semblante de preocupación se formó en sus parpados, mientras murmuraba otras cosas bastante inentendibles.

Me acerqué hacia él y deposité mi mano sobre sus cabellos acariciándolos suavemente, logrando que sus facciones se calmasen y una pacífica sonrisa adornase su rostro.

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí Ed, no iré a ninguna parte. – Expresé calmadamente mientras con mi mano libre tomaba la suya.

-Gracias Al. – Dijo nuevamente entre sueños, mientras apretaba mi mano suavemente. Me senté en la silla junto a su cama y me quede a su lado, vigilando que nada le suceda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ay este Al, es todo un amorsh 3

Bieen y como no tengo nada más para decir porque se me acabaron las neuronas XD solo me queda decirles que muchísimas gracias por leer y que nos vemos en el próximo capítulop 3

Bye~


	12. Chapter 12

Holu~ espero que la estén pasando súper requetebién en esta noche buena, yo estuve a muy poquito de pasar las fiestas sin luz XD pero por suerte ya volvió, así que vengo a dejar el capítulo doce de esta linda, linda historia 3

Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 012

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

Lastimosamente la luz de la ventana había irrumpido tanto en mi placentero sueño, que abrí lentamente mis ojos dejando que mi vista le diese los buenos días a la mañana. Cuando mi vista se acomodó a habitación, un bostezo salió por inercia de mí, mientras estiraba mis brazos instintivamente hacia arriba. Noté la silla que se encontraba a mi lado, pensé que la habían regresado al comedor ayer en la noche, entonces una duda asaltó mi mente, ¿Podrá ser que Al me había estado cuidando toda la noche? Sonreí, realmente Al era un tonto.

Llevé mis pies hacia el piso y me levanté de la cama, sonreí para mis adentros al notar que me encontraba realmente bien, nada de fiebre, ni debilidad, no cosas estúpidas como aquellas. Salí entonces del cuarto, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia donde el aroma a comida llenaba mis pulmones, dando como resultado la cocina, donde Al se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Mi semblante cambió a uno de preocupación en cuanto noté como un bostezo salió de él. Fue en cuanto notó mi presencia que sonrió cálidamente.

-Buenos días nii-san, ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Expresó él cerrando sus ojos en arcos e inclinando su cabeza solo un poco hacia el lado derecho.

-¡Síp! ¡Muchísimo mejor! – Dije entonces con entusiasmo, poniendo ambas manos sobre mi cadera en forma de jarra e hinchando el pecho mientras sonreía alegremente, logrando que una risa se escapase de mi hermano.

-Muchas gracias, Al. – Expresé nuevamente, esta vez un poco más serio, logrando que Al sonriese ampliamente.

-No hay necesidad de agradecerme nii. Dime ¿Tienes hambre? – Respondió él, mientras se giraba por completo mostrando entre su mano la sartén. Dejé que mi estómago respondiese a la pregunta, gruñendo levemente y causando que ambos riésemos al instante.

Luego del desayuno, ambos nos preparamos y emprendimos camino hacia la estación, donde compramos dos boletos hacia Resembool, nos habían dicho que llegaría más o menos en unos treinta minutos, por lo que nos sentamos en una banca a esperarlo.

Otro bostezo se escuchó por parte de Al, para luego dirigir su vista hacia mí y sonreírme cálidamente, al devolverle el gesto un poco preocupado, él llevó su mano hacia mi frente, corroborando que no tuviese fiebre.

-¿Te duele alguna cosa? – Preguntó entonces, yo negué con seguridad.

-¿Te sientes agitado? – Negué nuevamente, él sonrió.

-¿Tienes mocos? – Volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba contener una risa.

-¡Al! – Soltó una gran risotada mientras se levantaba del asiento, miré hacia un costado y me levanté también al divisar el tren en la lejanía.

Al entrar nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, quedando yo del lado de la ventana y Al a mi lado.

-Es extraño, no hay casi nadie. – Expresó Al mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando alguna persona, puesto que habían realmente pocas el día de hoy. Asentí como respuesta, pero le quitamos importancia al asunto, después de todo, no mucha gente acudía a Resembool.

Pasaron algunos varios minutos en donde pude notar como Al cabeceaba de vez en cuando, tratando de luchar contra el sueño lo más posible, por un momento me sentí realmente culpable, él de seguro me había estado cuidando toda la noche y yo estaba aquí, como un imbécil son saber que hacer exactamente. Ante toda ocurrencia, con mi brazo izquierdo lo atraje más hacia mí, logrando que se sorprendiese un poco.

-Duerme un poco Al, te hará bien. – Le dije entonces, logrando que una pequeña sonrisa adornase su rostro mientras se recostaba lentamente sobre mi pecho. Sonreí también ante su alegría, se veía tan lindo allí dormido que no pude evitar abrazarlo, sonará ridículo, pero me sentía de alguna forma realmente feliz.

Las horas transcurrieron de la misma forma hasta que pude divisar a lo lejos la estación de Resembool, iba a despertar a Al, pero se veía tan cómodo allí durmiendo que me sentía mal al privarle su sueño, por lo que lo subí lo más cuidadosamente sobre mi espalda. Me sorprendí un momento al notar lo ligero que era cargarlo, ¿Habrá perdido peso, quizás? Decidí no hacerme preguntas estúpidas y salir del tren de una maldita vez.

Al salir de la estación, me paré enfrente de la entrada al campo, respiré profundamente mientras una sonrisa tranquila se alojaba en mi rostro, el agradable aroma campestre de Resembool no cambiaría nunca. Me dirigí primero hacia el cementerio, llegando hasta la tumba de mamá, dejé el ramo de flores que había comprado antes de salir de la estación y salí nuevamente del lugar, dirigiéndome ahora a la casa de Winry.

Unos pasos antes de llegar, como siempre Den se despertaba de su relajante sueño, levantando sus orejas y corriendo hasta donde estábamos, ladrando en el camino.

-Hola Den. – Dije mientras difícilmente lograba acariciarle y al mismo tiempo evitar que Al se cayese de mi espalda. No tardó mucho para que Winry saliese de la casa, con los cabellos revueltos y su típico traje de mecánica atado en la cintura. Un semblante de molestia se creó en su rostro, pero cambió de inmediato al ver como Al descansaba sobre mí totalmente dormido.

-Bienvenidos, se tardaron tontos. – Expresó ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras yo me inclinaba en señal de disculpas.

-Lo siento Winry, tenía fiebre y no pudimos venir ayer. – Dije entonces, logrando que la sonrisa de Winry se enterneciese.

-Ya veo, y Al se quedó cuidándote toda la noche ¿verdad? – Respondió ella mientras se acercaba hacia donde Al descansaba. -Al, no deberías preocuparte tanto por este idiota. – Acotó Winry nuevamente, mientras revolvía cuidadosamente los cabellos de Al. -Vaya… cuanto ha crecido tu cabello Al. – Expresó nuevamente, logrando que riese ante el comentario.

-Por fin vinieron ¿Eh? – Ambos giramos nuestra vista hacia donde se encontraba la abuela Pinako. La saludé animadamente, mientras ella sonreía ampliamente.

-Entra, así recuestas a Al en una cama. – Dijo Winry, invitándome a pasar. Asentí como respuesta.

Al entrar sonreí al instante, absolutamente nada había cambiado, todo se veía exactamente igual, subí las escaleras y entré al cuarto que solíamos usar Al y yo cuando veníamos de visita. M e sorprendí un poco al notar que solo había una cama, decidí ignorar aquello y deposité a Al sobre esta cuidadosamente, luego lo cubrí con las mantas y acaricié suavemente su cabello mientras sonreía divertido.

-Ah Ed, olvide avisarte que la última vez tuvimos que utilizar una de las camas de aquí para un paciente y se rompió, así que tendrás que dormir con Al. – Winry entró al cuarto mientras hablaba y sonrió al notar la escena. –No te molesta ¿Verdad? – Dijo entonces nuevamente, mientras una sonrisa picarona se formaba en su rostro, logrando que me sonrojase inmediatamente ante su comentario.

-¡W-Winry! – Respondí molesto, mientras ella soltaba una gran risotada.

-La abuela dice que quiere que bajes para hacerle una revisión a tus automail. – Expresó sonriente mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí, ya voy. – Dije entonces, poniéndome de pie y saliendo también por el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola al salir.

-¡Vaya! Están muchísimo mejor de lo que imaginaba. – Expresó la rubia con sorpresa, mientras revisaba el brazo de Edward.

-Nunca creí que esto sucediese en años. – Acotó la anciana, mientras reia animadamente.

-Ah, de seguro debe ser porque Al siempre está procurando que los aceite y los seque luego de la ducha, es un poco molesto pero nunca pensé que sirviese tanto. – Respondió el rubio con despreocupación, logrando que ambas mujeres se mirasen y sonriesen ante el comentario del chico.

-Ah~ ahora tiene sentido. – Dijeron ambas al unísono, mientras sonrisas picaronas se alojaban en sus rostros, logrando que el mayor se sonrojase violentamente.

¡O-Oigan! – Las dos rieron fuertemente ante la acción de Edward, hasta que nuevamente escucharon los ladridos animados de Den.

Se acercaron hacia la puerta, y Winry sonrió al saber que se trataba de la maestra Izumi, Zig, Mason y Wrath. El rubio se sorprendió al verlos, y miró a la chica, buscando alguna respuesta.

-Yo los invité, ¿Te sorprendí eh? – Expresó la chica sonriendo, mientras el mayor asentía, mientras iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraban.

-¡Maestra! – Expresó animadamente Edward mientras aun seguía corriendo, al llegar fué recibido con un gran manotazo en la espalda por parte de Izumi, quien dejó al chico casi sin aire.

-¡Hola Ed! – Respondió animadamente la mujer mientras el rubio intentaba recuperar el aliento, mientras sonreía. Zig revolvió sus cabellos mientras Mason lo saludaba animadamente. Ed se dirigió entonces hacia donde se encontraba Wrath, distante a cualquier situación.

-¿No saludas? – Preguntó Ed mientras sonreía.

-No necesito saludar a un imbécil como tú. – Respondió el chico mientras giraba su cabeza hacia un lado. El rubio expresó una sonrisa antipática, tomó al chico por el cuello con su brazo y revolvió sus cabellos fuertemente con su mano libre, logrando un quejido por parte de Wrath.

-¡Yo también te extrañé Wrath! – Dijo el rubio, mientras aplicaba más fuerza.

-¡Ahh! ¡SUELTAME YA IDIOTA! – Expresó Wrath con molestia, mientras todos reían.

Luego de recibir a los Curtis y a Mason y charlar un gran rato, el rubio subió a ver como se encontraba su hermano, abriendo la puerta de la habitación con cuidado para no despertarlo innecesariamente, acto fallido, pues en cuanto se arrodilló para acariciar su mejilla, el menor despertó ocasionando que Ed diese un pequeño respingo.

-¿Mmh? ¿Ya llegamos? –Preguntó el castaño entre susurros, ocasionando que el mayor soltase una pequeña risa.

-Síp, hace bastante.

-Lo siento, ¿Dormí demasiado? – Preguntó nuevamente, mientras su hermano acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Mmm, bastantes horas, pero no te preocupes, está bien.

-¿Ya visitaste a mamá?

-Lo hicimos juntos, pero estabas dormido. – Dijo el rubio entre risas, logrando que Al también riese.

-¿Le dejaste las flores? – Preguntó nuevamente, el mayor asintió.

-Vino la maestra Izumi y los demás a visitarnos, ¿Quieres bajar? – Preguntó esta vez Edward, el menor asintió sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ah~ es lindo pasar las fiestas en familia ¿no? Te das cuenta de la diferencia cuando las pasas completamente sola, puedo jurar que no es para nada lo mismo XD

En fin~ si me permiten, me voy a comer todo el mantecol que acaban de dejar en un platito sobre la mesa, con permiso XD

Espero que les haya gustado y tengan una hermosa noche buena, tomen mucha sidra, escuchen mucho L'arc~en~Ciel, cómanse toda la mesa dulce y no le dejen nada a nadie XD

Y no escuchen VAMPS (Okno xd)

Bye~


	13. Chapter 13

Holu~ paso a dejar después de varias horas de sueño XD El capítulo número trece de esta linda, linda historia.

Y también espero que hayan pasado una navidad súper duper divertida y bonita, y hayan comido muchas cositas ricas, en fin~ Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 013

Ambos hermanos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, deteniéndose un momento en cuanto escucharon nuevamente los ladridos de Den, esta vez, más potentes y alegres de lo normal, Ed miró a su hermano y ambos bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, encontrando algo que nunca se imaginaron.

-Hey Acero, Alphonse, ¿Cómo están? – Ambos hermanos se sorprendieron al ver no solo a Mustang en el umbral de la puerta, sino también a la Teniente Coronel Riza, Havoc, Breda, Kain, Falman, y más atrás a María Ross, Denny y Sheska. Todos saludaron animadamente mientras Winry soltaba grandes carcajadas ante la sorprendida mirada del rubio, quien no podía creer aquello. Ed despertó finalmente al notar como su hermano menor soltaba una pequeña risa.

-Nos engañaron. – Replicó Alphonse entre risas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para saludar a todos los invitados.

-¡¿EHH?! ¡Yo no pienso pasar las fiestas junto a un General fracasado! –Bromeó entonces, mientras una antipática sonrisa se creaba en su rostro.

-Oye, yo las voy a pasar junto a un enano, trata de ponerte en mi lugar Acero. – Esta vez fue Roy quien bromeó, causando una gran molestia en el rubio debido al comentario.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ES TAN ENANO QUE LO COFUNDEN CON UNO DE LOS DUENDES DE SANTA EHH!? – Los gritos de Ed y las risas de todos los invitados inundaron las paredes de la casa dulcemente.

Alphonse sonrió, esta sería una reunión de las que no tenía hace mucho tiempo, se sentía muy cálido estar junto a todas las personas que quería en un solo lugar, divisó entonces a Winry quien se encontraba llevando algunos vegetales y utensilios hacia la cocina.

-Ah, Winry ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó animado el castaño.

-Claro, gracias Al. – Dijo la chica sonriendo, a esto se sumaron también Riza, Sheska, María, la sensei Izumi y Kain, Quienes expresaron que también querían ayudar, pues se sentían descorteses si no lo hacían. La rubia asintió y todos se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Eh, ustedes dos. – Dijo entonces Winry antes de dirigirse hacia la siguiente habitación, logrando que tanto Roy como un molesto Edward quien estaba siendo tironeado de las mejillas por el primero voltearan hacia la chica. –Si tantas energías tienen para pelear entonces úsenlas en algo productivo. – Acotó entonces mientras les lanzaba a la cara paños, escobas y otros productos de limpieza.

-¡¿Eh~!? – Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono y sin ganas de absolutamente nada, logrando que todos riesen nuevamente.

~~~~~~~~~~Alphonse~~~~~~~~~~

Me sorprendí bastante por la cantidad de comida que habíamos preparado todos juntos, si bien tanto el General como Ed y los demás del cuartel comían bastante, aun así me parecía demasiado, luego entendí por qué cuando Winry me comentó que comeríamos afuera con todos los vecinos, aprovechando todo lo que se había estado cosechando para esta fecha. Nunca pensé que sería tan divertido cocinar con varias personas en la misma habitación, charlábamos animadamente y compartíamos algunas anécdotas mientras tanto.

-¡Oye quítate! ¡Me toca limpiar aquí imbécil! – Expresó mi hermano enojado, mientras quitaba a Roy del lugar que estaba aseando.

-¿¡Y tú que!? ¡Estas pisando donde ya barrí! – Respondió Roy, empujando a Ed.

-¿¡Y donde diablos quieres que pise retrasado!?

-¡No sé! ¡Súbete a una mesa o yo que sé! Ah… espera, tú no llegas ajajaja.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJIST-

-¡YA BASTA! – Wrath, quien por pedido de la sensei también tuvo que limpiar, intentaba sin ningún éxito tratar de separar a los otros dos, quienes ahora derramaban sobre el piso y ellos mismos todos los cubos de agua que habían usado para limpiar.

-¿¡QUE ACASO NO SABEN HACER ALGO BIEN PEDAZO DE IMBECILES!? – Gritó a sensei Izumi, mientras los tres daban un gran respingo y de disponían a ordenar todo. Todos reíamos ante aquello.

Estos eran momentos de los cuales me gustaba guardar muy dentro de mi mente, todas las risas, las bromas y las peleas inofensivas que no lo parecían pero así eran, todo aquello era simplemente hermoso. Me hacía sentir feliz, más de lo que uno podía pedir, porque aquel sentimiento de familia que se viva en estos momentos era simplemente gratificante, me dejaba saber que no solo pertenecía a una familia, sino que pertenecía a la mejor familia de todo el mundo, no era más, ni mucho menos.

Ahora todos comíamos animadamente en muchas mesas juntas afuera de la casa junto con los vecinos, quienes también habían traído muchas cosas para compartir, disfrutamos una animada cena mientras veíamos a mi hermano pelear con los demás por devorar todo lo que había sobre la mesa, y al dar las doce, todos chocábamos nuestras copas por una mil noches más como esta.

Al pasar las horas, la gente bailaba y bebía animadamente al compás de la música, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual ahora Havoc, quien estaba un poco ebrio, había sacado a bailar a Breda, quien instintivamente trataba de sacárselo de encima tanto como sus fuerzas le permitían. Solté una gran risotada y giré mi vista hacia la derecha, encontrándome con María, quien estaba sentada a mi lado, junto a una gran botella de alcohol a su lado, mientras murmuraba cosas sin ningún sentido. Pronto giro su vista hacia mí, mientras yo daba un pequeño respingo.

-Oye… tú no has bebido casi nada-hip. – Expresó entonces mientras una mirada de molestia se creaba en su rosto.

-Em, no, es que yo no bebo mucho y… pues… - La expresión de María se hacía más seria mientras intentaba hablar, logrando que al final se hartase y tomase la botella que tenía junto a ella, depositándola sobre mi boca y vaciando todo el contenido hacia mi estómago, o tal vez hígado. Lo demás, simplemente no lo recuerdo.

~~~~~~~~~~Edward~~~~~~~~~~

Me encontraba haciendo nada en especial, mientras jugaba con el vaso que tenía frente mío, pues Al se había separado de mi hace algunas horas y no podía encontrarle. De repente en la lejanía pude divisar a Mustang, quien estaba en un costado un poco alejado de la gente, con una sonrisa tranquila mientras miraba al frente. Me acerqué a él pensando en alguna broma, tal vez se sentía deprimido.

-¿¡Qué paso General fracasado!? – Dije entonces, logrando que saliese de su trance y se sorprendiese, me senté a su lado, mirando hacia el frente como antes él estaba haciendo, logrando que pudiese ver a todos los invitados charlando y bailando animadamente, debía admitirlo, era una buena vista.

-Pues como podrás ver, estaba tranquilo hasta que una habichuela me distrajo. – Expresó él volviendo a mirar al frente.

-¿¡A QUIEN LE ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ES TAN CHIQUITO QUE SE LO CONFUNDEN CON UNA SEMILLA DE MANZANA EH!? – Él comenzó a reír animadamente, mientras yo desviaba la vista hacia un lado.

-Acero, ¿Eres feliz en este momento? – La pregunta logró que me sorprendiese un poco, volviendo a desviar la vista hacia Roy, quien ahora tenía una mirada un poco melancólica.

-¿Por qué no lo seria? Tengo todo lo que necesito después de todo. ¿Tú eres feliz en este momento? – Respondí entonces, logrando que Roy sonriese y volviese a mirar al frente nuevamente.

-Sabes, hace mucho tiempo no solía tener una fiesta tan animada como esta. Siempre suelo pasar las fiestas en soledad, no es porque no tenga con quien pasarlas, sino porque siento que no lo merezco. Siempre pensé que no tenía nada que me aferrase a este mundo, que no merecía algo así pero… Ahora al verlos a todos aquí tan felices, festejando, bailando y riendo, me hace pensar que si tengo algo como eso, algo que me haga abrir los ojos todas las mañanas, algo que me haga salir adelante, incluso a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, la vida me sigue regalando cosas hermosas. Siento entonces que a pesar de todo, pertenezco a algo.

-¿Algo como una familia? – Pregunté, él asintió.

-Sí, algo como una familia, algo que nunca creí necesitar, algo que nunca creí que fuese tan perfecto.

-Tú siempre has pertenecido a una familia, Roy. – Dije entonces mirando al frente, señalando a Riza, Havoc, Falman, Breda y Kain. –Ellos son tu familia, con ellos has vivido infinidad de cosas, cosas de las que estoy seguro que guardas siempre bien adentro de tu ser. Ellos te ayudaran siempre que lo necesites, porque te quieren Roy, porque para ellos tú eres parte de su familia, porque ustedes son una familia.

-Edward…

-Créeme que mereces algo como eso, porque el amor no mezquina nunca Roy, tú tienes una familia, tú mereces una familia. Nunca creas que estas solo en este mundo, porque siempre habrá alguien que piense en ti y que se preocupe, aun si no lo mereces. Ten por seguro que si algún día se sienten solos, siempre serán bienvenidos a nuestra familia. – Desvié mi vista hacia Roy, quien ahora al igual que yo, tenía gruesas lágrimas en sus ojos y miraba al frente sonriendo ampliamente.

-Gracias Ed. – Levanté mi puño, y Roy lo chocó con el mío.

-Que oscuro que está aquí, ni siquiera puedo verte el rostro. – Roy sonrió nuevamente, mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-Ni yo.

-¡ROOY! ¡Ven a bailar, no te quedes ahí, pareces un muerto! – Gritaron Havoc y Breda, mientras los demás reían.

-Acero, ve con tu hermano, lo vi entrar a la casa hace unos minutos. – Dijo Roy sonriendo, mientras se dirigía hacia los demás.

-¿Adentro?

Edward se adentró hacia la casa de los Rockbell, la cual al entrar, notó como se encontraba en completa oscuridad dejando como única luz la chimenea. Se dirigió entonces hacia la sala, donde al entrar divisó a su hermano menor, quien se encontraba frente al fuego abrazando sus piernas, con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras el calor le envolvía cálidamente y la pacifica luz que emitía el fuego se reflejaba preciosamente en sus ojos.

-Al… - El menor desvió la mirada hacia el dueño de aquella voz, mientras una sonrisa se alojaba en sus labios, Edward se sorprendió un poco al ver las mejillas de su hermano totalmente coloradas.

Alphonse se levantó rápidamente del suelo, corrió hacia su hermano y se colgó de su cuello mientras reía animadamente.

-¡Has venido cariño! – Dijo entusiasmado mientras si separaba un poco para sonreírle cálidamente, Ed no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario y la acción de su hermano.

-¿A-Al? – De repente el semblante del castaño cambió, articulando uno graciosamente enojado.

-Pero no trajiste el conejo para la cena de hoy. – Dijo entonces mientras inflaba las mejillas, sonando un poco molesto.

-¿D-de que hablas Al? – El mayor aun sonrojado por la cercanía que tenía con Al, comenzó a preocuparse por las incoherencias que estaba diciendo. De repente su semblante cambió a uno de alegría, mientras cerraba sus ojos en arcos y articulaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vamos a bailar Ed! – Dijo entonces, mientras tomaba las manos de su hermano y comenzaba a girar por toda la sala mientras reía. La palabra "Ed" resonó en los oídos del rubio, generalmente no solía llamarlo así, pero realmente debía admitir que sonaba particularmente hermoso al ser emitido por su voz. Una canción bastante lenta comenzó a sonar entonces, ocasionando que Al se pegase abrazando a su hermano. El castaño comenzó a moverse lentamente al compás de la música, mientras Ed tomaba entre sus manos la cintura del menor totalmente sonrojado. Fue entonces que el rubio percibió el aroma del alcohol en su hermano, en cuestión de segundos comprendió el extraño comportamiento que adoptaba su hermano, estaba ebrio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tengo que admitir que de verdad tenía muchas ganas de poner a Al ebrio, ni yo sé por qué, pero necesitaba hacerlo XD

En fin~ les doy las gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado 3

Bye~


	14. Chapter 14

Holu~ waah sí que me tarde eh xd cuatro días sin actualizar… no me pregunten que me paso xd les pido mil disculpas, de verdad XD

En fin~ Que lo disfruten~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 014

Al terminar la tranquila tonada ambos se detuvieron lentamente en silencio, Alphonse dejó caer su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de su hermano respirando pacíficamente, descansando y apreciando la fragancia a albaricoques tan particular en él. Al cabo de unos minutos se separó solo un poco para no romper el contacto, y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Bailas muy mal! – Dijo el castaño entre risas mientras bajaba la cabeza, luego volvió a subirla aun sonriendo y con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. –Pero ya aprenderás, ¡Yo te entrenaré! – Expresó entonces mientras colocaba con entusiasmo y fuerza una mano sobre su pecho, volviendo a reír.

-Gr-gracias… - Respondió el rubio, mientras sonreía también cerrando sus ojos en arcos. Volvió a abrirlos en cuanto sintió las manos de Al sobre ellos.

-No los cierres… Me gustan tus ojos. – Ed miró fijamente a su hermano, mientras este ahora acomodaba los mechones del rubio, dejando los sobrantes detrás de su oreja. El mayor subió las manos que tenía aun sobre las caderas de Al, pasándolas lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros, ocasionando que un escalofrió recorriese todo el cuerpo del castaño.

-Ah… - Articuló el menor en un susurro cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando el contacto. Edward rápidamente alejó sus manos del cuerpo de Al, mientras cerraba las mismas en puños nerviosamente a los lados de sí.

-¡L-lo s-siento! ¡N-no lo hice a p-propósi-

-Continúa… - Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron tal cual como lámparas, mientras se ponía aún más nervioso. "Esto no está yendo para nada bien" pensó mientras observaba los ojos aun cerrados de su hermano, rogando al mundo que no los abriese, ya que no podría resistirse en absoluto.

-E-escucha Al, c-creo que sería mejor que te vayas a la cama a dormir, T-te hará bien… - Expresó el mayor mientras miraba hacia otro lado para evitar alguna clase de problema. El menor abrió entonces sus ojos totalmente entusiasmado.

-¡Claro que quiero cantar! – Acotó animadamente mientras se alejaba de su hermano volviendo a girar por toda la casa, Edward suspiró algo tranquilo, agradeciendo la forma de cambiar el tema de conversación que ocasionaba el alcohol.

-Toki wa kanade~te… omoi wa afu~reru… (Es hora de tocar tu canción, llena de desbordantes recuerdos) - Articuló nuevamente Al sonriente, mientras miraba a su hermano de la misma forma. – Togiresou na hodo… ¡Toumei na koe~ ni~! ¡Arukidashita~!... (Con voz clara, hasta que todo se quiebre. Comenzaré a caminar) – El castaño esperó unos segundos sin obtener respuesta, entonces giró molesto la vista hacia su hermano, quien dio un gran respingo, volviendo a la tierra.

-¡Ah! Emm… Stairway to heaven~ (Escalera al paraíso) - Coreó el mayor, logrando que Al sonriese, volviendo a cantar.

-Sono hitomi e~ (Hacia tus ojos)

-Labyrinth to heart~ (Laberinto al corazón) – Volvió a corear el rubio.

-Hateshinai… mirai ga… tsuzuiteru~ (Mientras el futuro, sin fin, continúa) – Al sonrió nuevamente mientras aplaudía con entusiasmo. –¡Otra, otra! – Dijo entonces, volviendo a cantar.

-Nuke dashita daichi de… te ni ireta no na jiyuu… (En un planeta que se está deslizando, lo que obtuve fue la felicidad) - El menor cantaba animadamente la canción mientras bailaba imaginando el ritmo.

-Maybe lucky, maybe lucky. I dare say i'm lucky~ (Quizás es suerte, quizás es suerte. Me atrevo a decir que es suerte) – Coreó el rubio mientras se le hacía inevitable mover ligeramente de un lado a otro la cabeza animadamente.

-Los poderes se conjuntarán, y la luz a todos mostrarán. – El castaño volvió a cambiar de canción nuevamente, mientras reía.

-El shaman observa y su justicia tendrán. – Continuó el rubio, animado.

-Esa espada que posees sabrás, que no solo es una arma más.

-Dos mundos con ella unirás~

-Esa espada que posees sabrás, que no solo es una arma más.

-¡Dos mundos con ella uniraás!

-A dos mundos el~

-Mantendrá en unión~

-Su luz traerá~

-¡Resurrección!~ - Terminó el menor mientras reía aplaudiendo.

Alphonse volvió a sonreír animadamente mientras corría hacia su hermano y se colgaba sorpresivamente de él, Edward ante la impresión lo tomó entre sus brazos tanto como su velocidad se lo permitía, cargándolo de modo que su brazo derecho se situaba detrás de las rodillas del menor y el izquierdo sujetaba su espalda, mientras el castaño se aferraba al cuello de su hermano.

-Te queda bien el papel de Tetsu. – Expresó el menor mientras reía.

-¡Oye! – Respondió el rubio con una falsa molestia, ocasionando que Al riese más fuerte.

De repente el menor se quedó callado, observando de una peculiar forma a Ed, quien se había ruborizado ante la atenta mirada de su hermano. Luego de unos minutos, el castaño ladeó su cabeza hasta acomodarse entre el hombro y cuello del mayor.

-Llévame a la cama, Ed. – Dijo el menor en tono tranquilo, amable, casi en un susurro. Edward ante tal comentario no tenía otra ocurrencia que malinterpretar aquello, logrando que se pusiese realmente nervioso mientras sus mejillas tomaban un intenso color carmín.

-A-A-Al… N-no c-creo que-

-¡Llévame, llévame, llévame! ¡No quiero caminar!... tengo sueño. – Respondió él alegremente mientras movía sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo con cada palabra articulada. Los músculos del rubio se relajaron un momento, permitiéndole dar un gran suspiro de alivio. "No es lo que creí" pensó él.

Dio entonces la media vuelta en camino hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas realmente lenta y cuidadosamente para evitar alguna clase de problema, pues aunque no lo pareciese, él también había bebido algo, no tanto como Al claro, pero debía admitir que a veces tenia algún que otro mareo. Al llegar a la habitación que si no recordaba mal debía compartir cama con su hermanito ahora ebrio, tragó saliva fuertemente mientras depositaba suavemente al chico sobre esta. Mientras Al hacia un gran intento por quitarse los zapatos, el rubio buscaba desesperadamente una forma para dejar de pensar suposiciones estúpidas.

-"Escucha Edward Elric, tu hermano solo esta ebrio, por lo que es completamente seguro que no recordará absolutamente nada durante el día."

-Ed… - Articuló el menor al ver como su hermano balbuceaba realmente bajo cosas que le parecían a él, no tener algún sentido en lo absoluto.

-"Es muy probable que le duela la cabeza también, tal vez incluso vomite… bueno no sé mucho porque no me entero muy bien de cuanta cantidad de alcohol consumió así que es probable que incluso ni le duela la cabeza siquiera."

-Ed~

-"Pero si algo es seguro es que no está haciendo ningún tipo de insinuación ni nada por el estilo, eres tú que estas todo enfermo y estúpido y te tomas todo demasiado a pecho."

-¡Ed!

-"Tu hermano esta ebrio, EBRIO ¿Entendiste? Eso tampoco significa que vaya a pasarle algo malo, él está completamente bien, solo ebrio eso es todo, no te esta insinuando nada es tu pura y completa imaginación, tienes que tran-qui-li-zar-te."

-¡Edward Elric!

-Ah… ¿Q-que pasa Al? – Dijo entonces volviendo a la tierra, mientras articulaba una sonrisa un poco nerviosa. El menor sonrió tranquilamente al ver que su hermano por fin dejaba de decir tantas cosas raras.

-Duerme conmigo, Ed. – Expresó entonces mientras extendía sus brazos, invitándolo.

-Eh… ¿¡EHH!? – Toda la concentración que tenía construida en su mente se derrumbó completamente ante tres simples palabras, dejándolo totalmente destruido y enamorado de aquella sonrisa que ahora le dedicaba Al atentamente. –N-no, Al, yo… em… voy a… esto… - Edward sacudía torpemente ambas manos haciendo todo tipo de formas sin sentido en el aire. Se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto Al tomó sus manos y las entrelazó lentamente con las suyas, jugando con ellas suave y tranquilamente mientras una pequeña risa salía de sus labios. El mayor quedó completamente hipnotizado ante la dulce mirada de su hermano, a veces no podía entender como era tan jodidamente perfecto, como absolutamente todo a su alrededor brillaba con gran intensidad si él se encontraba cerca. De repente Al aplicó una fuerza que tomó a Ed de sorpresa, el menor lo atrajo hacia sí, depositando la cabeza del rubio sobre su pecho, quedando el mayor sobre su hermano. Al deslizó la coleta que sujetaba el cabello de Ed dejándolo suelto, jugando suavemente son sus hebras doradas, mientras el mayor se encontraba más rojo que un tomate, totalmente tenso mientras intentaba no mover ni un solo musculo.

-Durmamos juntos, Ed. – Expresó entonces el castaño con una pacífica sonrisa, Mientras el rubio se incorporaba quedando frente a su hermano.

-Al… yo, esto…

-¿No quieres? – El semblante del menor ahora portaba un aire de tristeza, preocupando a Ed.

-No, ¡no es eso! Es que… yo… - El rubio bajó la cabeza, derrotado. – Esta bien… - Dijo entonces, logrando que la sonrisa retornase en su hermanito.

El mayor se incorporó completamente para sacarse los zapatos, dar la vuelta y recostarse al lado de su hermano, cubriéndolos a ambos con las mantas. Al se acercó de inmediato a su hermano aferrando la cabeza en su pecho mientras reía suave pero alegremente, como si de un niño de tratase, Ed acarició sus cabellos suavemente mientras respondía el abrazo con su brazo libre, sonriendo.

-Bien… buenas noches, Al… ¿Al? – El mayor callo ante la mirada atenta de su hermano, quien había subido su cabeza hacia arriba observando a su hermano con un brillo tan particular que a Ed le pareció haberse hechizado.

El menor sonrió nuevamente, acercándose aún más hasta llegar lentamente hacia los labios del rubio, rozándolos primero suavemente, para luego no romper el contacto. Edward cerró sus ojos por inercia, y apretó aún más el abrazo que estaban compartiendo, apreciando y guardando cada sensación que ahora Alphonse le provocaba en lo más recóndito de su ser, para no olvidarlo nunca. El menor mordió suavemente el labio inferior de su hermano, y este como hipnotizado abrió un poco su boca, permitiéndole entrar. Ambas lenguas ahora se acariciaban mutuamente, dejando que ambos seres sacaran a la luz todo aquello que habían ocultado en sus interiores. Cuando el aire ya no se hacía presente en los pulmones de ambos se vieron obligados a separarse, dejando como ultima unión un pequeño hilillo de saliva. Edward al reaccionar ante aquello supo que no había sentido en su vida un ardor más intenso sobre sus mejillas, el menor esbozó una sonrisa, un poco agitado.

-Me… lo debías… – Tal comentario dejó en gran duda al mayor de los Elric dejándolo un poco confundido, pensando que tal vez ese comentario era cosa del alcohol. –Feliz navidad, Ed. – Alphonse cerró entonces sus ojos mientras volvía a ocultarse en el pecho de su hermano. Este quedó pensando un gran rato sobre aquello. "Técnicamente, esta ebrio por lo que seguro no recordará absolutamente nada." Pensó él. Pero eso le hacía pensar seriamente que significa en cierto sentido que estaba abusando de su hermano.

-Después de todo, no va a recordarlo. –Susurró entonces con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, decidiendo guardar aquello para el solo. Después de todo, ser un poco egoísta no le hacía mal a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeje~ ste men XD ahora que lo pienso… mañana ya es año nuevo y acá, sigo en navidad XD (Zhoy un kaso perdidioh)

¿Conocen alguna de las tres canciones que karaoke-Aru interpreto? Pues su linda autora se las va decir porque quiere molestar XD

La primera, se llama "Niji" y es de L'Arc~en~Ciel. Los que conocemos la banda y la hemos seguido desde bastante tiempo le tenemos bastante cariño a esta canción por su significado, puesto que el vocalista se la dedicó a el anterior baterista de la banda, Yasunori Sakurazawa, o Sakura para los amigos, quien por problemas con la justicia fue arrestado en el '97 y más tarde tuvo que dejar la banda para evitar futuros problemas. El vocalista, Hyde, quien estuvo encerrado en su casa por casi 4 meses y sin dormir adecuadamente debido a que soñaba con Sakura, decidió al recuperarse, escribir esta cancion con una letra tan bonita como esta.

La segunda, "STAY AWAY", también de L'Arc~en~Ciel, decidí ponerla por el ritmo y letra divertida que tiene, que me gusta mucho XD

Y la tercera y quienes deberían conocer todos por ley, "Over Soul", de Megumi Hayashibara, y la opening numero uno de Shaman King, es algo que tenía que poner si o si XD lo necesitaba. Esta hermosa mujer, quien cantó también las opening y ending de series como Slayers y Saber Marionette J entre otros, tambien hizo las voces de Rina Inverse, Lime y Ranma (cuando se convierte en chica, claro) Esta mujer es mi jodida infancia carajoh XD la amoh 3

Woooa escribí mucho XDD mis disculpas, aquí termina el rincón cultural japonés y Larcenciero de Melu XD

En fin~ les deseo a todos un buen, buen buenísimo y hermoso año nuevo, coman y beban mucho, miren y lean mucho Elricest y escuchen muchas canciones de sus artistas preferidos, los quiero un montoon 3

¡Un abrazo grandotote!

Bye~


End file.
